


LA HISTORIA NUNCA MUERE

by mimuranda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 29,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimuranda/pseuds/mimuranda
Summary: Al final de la segunda guerra mundial, los aliados decidieron disolver Prussia. Ahora, año del nuevo milenio, muchos recuerdan con amargura aquella decisión, echando de menos al jovial albino. Un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para algunos, como Alemania, Francia o España. Hasta que un chico llamado Gilbert se presenta delante de la casa de Antonio.----------------------------------------------------------------------At the end of the second world war, the allies decided to dissolve Prussia. Now, the year of the new millennium, many remember that decision bitterly, missing the jovial albino. A memory too painful for some, like Germany, France or Spain. Until a boy named Gilbert shows up in front of Antonio's house.COMPLETO. Actualización todos los domingos.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Germany/Italy, Prussia/Hungary, Spain/Romano, Uk/Us - Relationship, france/uk, prussia/russia
Kudos: 14





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> THIS JOB IS IN SPANISH, BUT IF IT HAS KUDOS ENOUGH MAYBE I WILL TRANSLATE IT INTO ENGLISH
> 
> This was one of my first fanfics ever. It was so long ago. I am not that much into this fandom now, but I am quite proud of this work and I hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> COMPLETE. Updates each SUNDAY.

Dicen que el cielo de Madrid es uno de los mejores del mundo. Gilbert no sabe si es cierto, pero piensa que no se queda lejos. Nunca a visto un cielo de un azul tan intenso.

Un recuerdo fugaz pasa por su mente. Ve un niño joven, de unos 7 años. Es rubio, con los ojos azules. Como el cielo que ahora tiene sobre su cabeza.

Suspira. ¿Quien es ese niño? Su cara le dice algo, pero no puede recordarlo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, cuando piensa en él se siente bien.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrarse.

¿Porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado? Esta cansado de esperar, ¡quiere respuestas!.

Desde que despertó en aquel hospital hace 30 años, todo ha sido complicado.

No sabe como acabó allí. Supone que como cualquier otro, una victima más de la segunda guerra mundial. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la cabeza.

Sonríe de lado, irónico. Aquello solo era el principio.

"Mi vida es un puto rompecabezas", piensa frustrado mientras hace señas a un taxi y le indica la dirección que le han dado en la embajada alemana.

Bueno, si le puedes llamar vida a intentar descubrir tu pasado mientras todos te miran como un bicho raro en el hospital. Aunque claro, es comprehensible. ¿Como mirarías a un hombre que, pese a haber estado en coma durante 25 años, no aparenta más de 20?


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

15 DE ENERO DE 1970

Todo era demasiado blanco. El chico de ojos rojos se agitó en su cama. ¿Porque había tanta luz? No le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto. El quería volver a la oscuridad, allí uno se sentía en paz.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir la luz del cuarto. Traspasaba sus parpados, y le molestaba. Le hacía daño. De pronto empezó a oír ruidos. Que rompían con la tranquilidad de su mundo.

Y entonces lo sintió. Un dolor agudo le taladró la cabeza.

-¡Doctor! Es increíble, el paciente X...¡está despertando!-exclamó una voz femenina.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese paciente? ¿Está segura de lo que dice?-

-Se lo aseguro, mire, venga.

-¡Es cierto! Paseme la ultima analítica que le hicimos.

Poco a poco el joven abrió los ojos. La cabeza le dolía aún más. No recordaba haber sentido nunca un dolor tan fuerte. Como si le hubiesen atravesado el cerebro con algo frío.

-¡Doctor, mire! -exclamo la enfermera, impactada.

-El chico miró al doctor, estaba desorientado, pero de alguna forma sabía que ese hombre de mirada severa podía ayudarle.

-Me...me duele. Haga algo. Bitte...la cabeza. Siento que va a explotarme.

-El medico le miró serio, aunque claramente emocionado. Ese paciente, el gran misterio del hospital. Había despertado—algo que nunca creyó- y le pedía ayuda en un perfecto alemán. Su cara mostraba que estaba cansado, pese a haberse pasado 25 años durmiendo, pero parecía reconocer donde estaba, y no tenía problemas para hablar. Generalmente al principio, aquellos que salen de un coma no reconocen nada, apenas si pueden hablar.

-Frau Katherine, traiga la morfina por favor. Y también más suero.-

El chico sonrío agradecido, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Hey, tranquilo...no vayas tan rápido.

-¿Porque estoy en el hospital?-

-Que es lo último que recuerda.-preguntó el doctor, intentando no parecer demasiado emocionado.

Recordaba perfectamente como el paciente había llegado a aquella clínica de Frankfurt. En aquella epoca el apenas era un joven novicio, pero le habían puesto a trabajar muy pronto. Aunque claro, era natural. Las victimas de la guerra se contaban por miliares. Y Alemania era uno de los países más afectados. Un país en ruina, que los Aliados se habían invadido, haciéndoles pagar la locura de un solo hombre.

El doctor Schmidt había tenido mucha suerte. No había sido destinado al frente, y había podido conseguir un buen trabajo en tiempos de guerra, escondiendo su desaprobación por el partido nazi. Su familia no había pasado hambre, y ahora, esperaba, las cosas mejorarían. Aunque las noticias de lo que ocurrían por el mundo no eran muy alentadoras para el antiguo eje. Recordaba haber dado las gracias por no ser Japones. Lo que había echo Estados Unidos le pareció la mayor atrocidad del mundo, pero pocos iban a denunciar algo así. Ya nadie quería más guerra.

Fue a los 5 días del fin oficial de la guerra que ÉL llegó. Al parecer lo habían encontrado a las afueras de la cuidad. El joven medico lo miró, curioso, el chico no aparentaba ser mayor que él. Le pareció raro el traje con el que iba. Era de tipo militar, y llevaba una cruz al cuello. Al doctor le recordaba vagamente las cruces de los antiguos uniformes prussos, quizá fuera una reliquia. Aunque parecía nueva.

Sin duda alguna el paciente era misterioso. Tenía el pelo como la nieve, y, como pudo comprobar al hacerle ciertas pruebas, los ojos rojos. Era albino. Pero aparte de eso, y de que estaba en coma, los análisis revelaron que el joven no estaba solo bien, estaba muy en forma. Todo en los niveles adecuados, fibra, hierro, vitaminas, nivel de oxygeno, glóbulos rojos.

Su frecuencia cardíaca era la de un deportista, no tenía ni una sola cicatriz, los dientes en perfecto estado, los músculos fuertes, su actividad cerebral era alta.

Y sin embargo, había llegado al hospital cubierto de sangre, y, según el análisis, era SU sangre.

Pero, aunque intrigado, el doctor no se ocupó demasiado de él. Tenía otros pacientes, mucha gente muriéndose, y el chico ya despertaría. Alguien vendría a buscarle, como todos los días aparecían madres, la cara desencajada por el miedo, gritando el nombre de sus hijos.

Sin embargo nadie vino. Al cabo de 2 meses, el chico seguía ahí. El doctor miró en sus ropas, no tenía nada que pudiese identificarlo, solo un nombre, grabado detras de a cruz: GILBERT.

Y el tiempo pasó. El doctor asumió que la familia del Gilbert había muerto. Como había sitio en el hospital, se quedó. Dado su estado de salud, no podía tardar mucho en despertar.

Poco a poco, se fue acostumbrado a ir a verle. Porque, ese joven sin pasado le intrigaba. ¿Como podía ser que estuviese en tan buen estado de salud? ¿Como es que no había podido encontrar ni la más remota pista acerca de su existencia?. Vale que el doctor no tenía acceso a muchas cosas, como documentación estatal, pero era muy raro. Como si antes no hubiese existido.

Sin darse cuenta, los años pasaron. Para el doctor Schmidt, ese era SU paciente, su misterio clínico. En el hospital lo llamaban el paciente X.

Y cuando el doctor llevó una mañana a su hija de 10 años a visitar el hospital y que ella le pregunto "¿quien es ese chico tan guapo, papá?", al doctor tuvo un de los mayores golpes de su vida.

Chico. Chico.

Habían pasado 20 años, el ya era un hombre en toda regla, casado, con la vida echa, pero Gilbert no había cambiado ni un apice.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, preguntandose como no se había dado cuenta.

Y ahora, el paciente X había despertado. Para el doctor X ya era algo personal, tenía que aprender más de él.

–...-.

Silencio.

El chico no le miró. Parecía paralizado. Y trás lo que al doctor le pareció una eternidad, el joven albino le miró, con el terror pintado en los ojos.

-No lo recuerdo-.


	3. Chapter 3

1 DE MAYO DE 2000.

Antonio sonrió cuando abrió los ojos. Ver a Lovino durmiendo tan plácidamente siempre le había gustado. Era tan tierno cuando no gritaba...bueno, era tan tierno siempre.

Claro que cuando era un niño también era muy mono, pero por aquél entonces, nunca se hubiese imaginado que despertaría a su lado casi todas las mañanas.

El país de la pasión no sabía en que momento se había enamorado de su Lovi, pero estaba claro que era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado.

Lentamente, para no intentar despertar al italiano que podía llegar a tener MUY pero que MUY mal carácter, bajó a desayunar.

Hacía un día precioso, y Antonio salió a apoyarse en el balcón de su casa de Madrid mientras se tomaba el café.

Miró al horizonte, hacia la sierra. Le hubiese gustado ir de excursión con Lovino, o incluso con más amigos, pero era imposible.

Ese año le tocaba a él organizar la recepción. Todo tenía que estar listo para el 7 de mayo, día que conmemoraría la capitulación alemana y el fin de la 2º Guerra Mundial. Y su jefe lo había dejado bien clarito: "Todo tiene que estar perfecto, a pasado tiempo suficiente como para que no sea un recuerdo doloroso, sino una celebración por la paz. Quiero que sorprendas favorablemente a los otros países, a ver si sus jefes nos proponen algo interesante." Era un tono sin replica.

Antonio sonrío con nostalgia. ¿Suficiente tiempo? Como se notaba que aquel hombre era humano. Para él puede que aquello fuese algo lejano, que solo se lee en los libros de historia, pero para Antonio todo era muy reciente. Y seguía doliendo.

Porque todos ellos habían perdido muchas cosas en aquella guerra, y aunque él no había participado realmente, bastaba con cruzar la mirada azúl cielo de Alemania para entender como aquellos años de terror habían dejado huella en el rubio. Y no solo en él.

Los ojos esmeralda del español se aguaron.¡No!

No tenía que pensar en ello.

Sabía que si dejaba que una sola lágrima rodase por su mejilla ya no podría controlar el llanto. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Así que fue con una sonrisa que se dirigió hacia la puerta pincipal cuando oyó que alguién llamaba al timbre.

No le duró mucho.


	4. Capítulo 2

1 DE MAYO DE 2000.

Antonio sonrió cuando abrió los ojos. Ver a Lovino durmiendo tan plácidamente siempre le había gustado. Era tan tierno cuando no gritaba...bueno, era tan tierno siempre.

Claro que cuando era un niño también era muy mono, pero por aquél entonces, nunca se hubiese imaginado que despertaría a su lado casi todas las mañanas.

El país de la pasión no sabía en que momento se había enamorado de su Lovi, pero estaba claro que era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado.

Lentamente, para no intentar despertar al italiano que podía llegar a tener MUY pero que MUY mal carácter, bajó a desayunar.

Hacía un día precioso, y Antonio salió a apoyarse en el balcón de su casa de Madrid mientras se tomaba el café.

Miró al horizonte, hacia la sierra. Le hubiese gustado ir de excursión con Lovino, o incluso con más amigos, pero era imposible.

Ese año le tocaba a él organizar la recepción. Todo tenía que estar listo para el 7 de mayo, día que conmemoraría la capitulación alemana y el fin de la 2º Guerra Mundial. Y su jefe lo había dejado bien clarito: "Todo tiene que estar perfecto, a pasado tiempo suficiente como para que no sea un recuerdo doloroso, sino una celebración por la paz. Quiero que sorprendas favorablemente a los otros países, a ver si sus jefes nos proponen algo interesante." Era un tono sin replica.

Antonio sonrío con nostalgia. ¿Suficiente tiempo? Como se notaba que aquel hombre era humano. Para él puede que aquello fuese algo lejano, que solo se lee en los libros de historia, pero para Antonio todo era muy reciente. Y seguía doliendo.

Porque todos ellos habían perdido muchas cosas en aquella guerra, y aunque él no había participado realmente, bastaba con cruzar la mirada azúl cielo de Alemania para entender como aquellos años de terror habían dejado huella en el rubio. Y no solo en él.

Los ojos esmeralda del español se aguaron.¡No!

No tenía que pensar en ello.

Sabía que si dejaba que una sola lágrima rodase por su mejilla ya no podría controlar el llanto. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Así que fue con una sonrisa que se dirigió hacia la puerta pincipal cuando oyó que alguién llamaba al timbre.

No le duró mucho.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

Gilbert bajó del taxi, pagó al conductor mientras le daba las gracias en un castellano sin acento y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

O más bien mansión. Nunca desde que hbía despertado había visto tal palacete. La casa se encontraba en la calle Serano, en pleno centro de Madrid. Allí era normal ver casas grandes, pues era donde se encontraban las residencias de numerosos embajadores.

Pero aquella casa era la de un particular.

Gilbert se quedó parado, su pequeña maleta en la mano. Su corazón se aceleró de repente. Pensó que como siguiese así iba a darle un infarto, aunque nunca se había puesto enfermo.

"Tranquilizate" se ordenó a si mismo.

Se sentía incómodo, pero era una buena señal. Porque sentía que ya había estado en esa casa, que la conocía perfectamente. El propietario seguramente iba a poder darle las respuestas que buscaba.

Tragando saliva, empujó la valla. Daba a un gran jardín minuciosamente cuidado, en el que podía ver flores de todos los tamaños y colores. Gilbert conocía el nombre de aquellas flores.

Era algo que simplemente sabía, como le había explicado el doctor Schmidt, solo había perdido los recuerdos, no la memoria de lo aprendido.

De esa forma, Gilbert había descubierto que sabía hablar a la perfección muchas lenguas: Alemán, Francés, Hungaro, Inglés, Español, Italiano, Ruso y Chino. También era capaz de entender el Japonés y el griego, aunque no hablarlos.

De la misma forma, tenía numerosos conocimientos en histoira, ciencias, arte, economía.

Sabía conducir, montar a caballo, manejar armas de todo tipo.

También había descubierto que le encantaba la cerveza, prefería estar activo, y le gustaban, por alguna razón extraña, los canarios.

La familia del doctorSchmidt había recibido muy bien. Apreciaban a ese chico que siempre estaba bromeando. Porque Gilbert era así, de carácter alegre, siempre riendo de forma escandalosa, e incluso bastante maligno. Aunque era un gran chico, y el matrimonio Schmidt lo acogió como al hijo que nunca tuvieron, en esa casa con solo dos hijas.

Gilbert había sido bastante feliz, pero no llegaba a serlo del todo.

Anna—la mayor de las 2 chicas, y su mejor amiga—veía de vez en cuando un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos. Claro que él respondía en seguida que era demasiado "awesome" y que Anna era una excéntrica.

Solo el doctor sabía la verdad de su caso, e intentaba ayudarle lo mejor que podía.

Gilbert tenía frecuentes dolores de cabeza, y cada vez que intentaba recordar algo se encontraba con un maldito muro negro.

Con el tiempo, el muro negro fue resquebrajándose, pero no le permitía ver que había del otro lado.

El joven solo sabía que tenía sueños extraños.

Veía unos ojos azul perla mirandole intensamente, y luego oía el ruido de un gatillo, y nada más.

Solía despertarse respirando entrecortadamente, gritando hasta que no le quedaban fuerzas.

Esos ojos le perseguían. Podía verlos cuando cerraba los ojos. Transmitían tantas cosas: rencor, remordimientos, amor, culpabilidad, confusión.

Y tenía recuerdos fugaces, como el de esa mañana.

En el solían aparecer el niño rubio de mirada tranquila. También recordaba la melodía de un piano, y a veces a un niño moreno tocandolo, pero no alcanzaba a verle la cara.

Cuando el doctor murió, en 1996 Gilbert decidió que encontraría respuestas. Se había pasado 30 años con dudas. En ese tiempo había viajado por todo el mundo, visitando las principales ciudades, con la sensación de un déjà-vu constante. También había aprendido a conocerse a sí mismo, y había establecido relaciones.

Por un tiempo, él y Anna habían estado juntos, pero no había durado mucho. Porque Gilbert no era normal. Él no envejecía. Anna ya era una mujer de 40 años, y el seguía idéntico.

"Gilbert, te quiero pero...es imposible. No podemos estar juntos. No has cambiado desde que te conocí. No somos iguales. Yo envejecería, y tu...Yo moriré. Si me quedo contigo no seré libre. Lo siento".

A Gilbert le había dolido,más de lo su orgullo le permitía admitir (porque Gilbert era MUY orgulloso). Pero ella tenía razón.

"Tienes que relacionarte con gente como tú".

Como él.

Ja, pan comido.

Cuatro malditos años investigando, haciendo preguntas que pretendía discretas. Por suerte el doctor le había legado algo de dinero a él también. Se había comprado algo de ropa, un ordenador última generación, y un buen móvil. Una maleta para llevarlo. Nada más.

Sus preguntas no habían sido tan discretas, ya que alguién le encontró.

Gilbert pensó en aquel hombre moreno de pelo algo rizado y un tanto despeinado, pero impecablemente vestido. Un italiano en toda regla.

"¡Hola!" había exclamado con una gran sonrisa. "Vaya no te pareces en nada a tu padre."

Gilbert se había quedado de piedra al oír eso, y el italiano entóo en la habitación sin esperar la respuesta.

"Pero que demonios...¡ Verdamt! ¿Quién se ha creído? " exclamó furioso al ver que el italiano se servía del mini-bar con narturalidad mientras se instalaba tranquilamente en la cama.

"¡Hey! Más respeto a tus mayores, chiquillo"

¿Mayores? ¡Pero si ese hombre no aparentaba más de 30!

Y se dio cuenta de lo que eso implicaba.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere? -era una pregunta acída, Gilbert no se fiaba de ese tipo.

-Pero que desconfiado. Quizás te parezcas más a ese idiota de lo que me han dicho.-

-¿Le han hablado de mí?-

–Digamos que eres bastante conocido en mi familia.-

-¿Su familia?- preguntó dudoso.

-Si. Suelo vigilares aunque no lo sepan, por si acaso.-

-¿Debo suponer que me esta vigilando también?- preguntó intentando que no se le notase el miedo en la voz.

El italiano, que todavía no se había presentado, por cierto, sonrío de miedo lado mientras se servía una copa de vino tinto y se instalaba cómodamente en la cama.

Gilbert le evaluó. ¿Sería un agente especial? Porque si lo era, entonces su teoría...

-¡Vaya! Directo al grano, ¿eh, chaval?. En realidad deberíamos habernos ocupado de tí desde el principio, pero algo salió mal y te perdimos el rastro. Ha sido una suerte que una amiga te reconociese.-

Gilbert enmudeció.

-No hace falta que me mires con esa cara de miedo. Mira, te explicaré. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no sé cuanto has averiguado.-

-No sé de que me habla-

-Yo creo que sí. Hablo de tu investigación, de tu búsqueda de identidad.¿Está todo en tu ordenador, verdad?-

A Gilbert de le secó la boca.

-¿Porqué debería confiar en usted?-

-Estás desesperado. No te queda otra si quieres avanzar-

Gilbert le miró con desdén, pensando en lo poco "awesome" que era aquella situación. Pero ese tipo tenía razón. Estaba desesperado.

-Su nombre.-

-Mi nombre es Remo...Remo Vargas.-

Decir que Gilbert flipaba era quedarse corto.

Vargas. VARGAS.

-¿Usted es como yo, cierto?-

-Yo te he dado mi nombre, ahora te toca a ti.- respondió el italiano.

A Gilbert le dio la impresión de que ese hombre se reía de él. Aguantándose las ganas de pegarle un buen par de tortas, se dirigió al escritorio, y sacó unos documentos y encendió su ordenador.

"Encontrar a gente como yo no ha sido fácil, para empezar porque existía un 90 % de probabilidades de que no existiesen. He buscado en numerosas bibliotecas de muchos países y sobre diversos temas: juventud eterna, mito de la inmortalidad, gente con salud de hiero, fenómenos paranormales. El hecho de investigar teorías pseudo-cientificas sobre la vida eterna me ha echo tener en mis manos documentos sobre numerosas organizaciones secretas y otras sectas que han perseguido ese objetivo de una forma u otra. Destacan 3: la masonería, existente aún hoy en día, los Iluminati y una más bien medieval: la orden de los templarios. De estas tres, la última proclamaba proteger innombrables tesoros, entre otros el Santo Grial. Y es aquí donde la cosa se pone interesante."

"Entre los miembros de está orden existió un monje que se interesó especialmente en la capacidad que (decían) otorgaba dicho cáliz al que bebiese agua de él: la inmortalidad. En sus escritos habla de un caballero teutón, el conde de Beilschmidt. La orden de los teutones era la que más tarde fundaría el reino de Prusia en el siglo XIV—explicó Gilbert, un poco incomodo, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué-. Al parecer, este conde no envejecía, por lo que fue acusado de haber robado y bebido del cáliz sagrado. Sin embargo, como se trataba de una personalidad de importancia, salió ileso."

"Lo curioso es que si investigas a este personaje, puedes ver que su firma aparece en numerosos documentos oficiales de lo que acabó por convertirse en el país prusiano. Dichos documentos van de la edad media hasta principios del siglo XX, y mira tu por donde, el conde se llama como yo." El joven miró a su "invitado" intensamente.

-¿Y tu piensas que podrías ser tú?-

-A estas alturas estoy dispuesto a creer lo que sea.-

"Dudo mucho que creyeses la verdad" pensó el moreno.

"El caso es que sea yo el conde o no importa poco. Tarde mucho en encontrar información sobre él, porque muchos documentos fueron quemados por los nazis durante la segunda guerra mundial. Además, conseguir el permiso para ver algunos de los originales fue difícil. Y más aún encontrar a un especialista que me confirmase que la firma del conde era de la misma persona entre dos documentos con más de 200 años de diferencia, descartando así la posibilidad de un falsificador o un heredero".-dijo al tiempo que le mostraba con el ordenador los documentos en cuestión, así como un certificado del especialista y varias páginas web de la historia de Prusia.-

"Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de que la mayoría de documentos con la firma del conde era tratados con otros países. Y ahí lo descurí."

-¿Descubrir?-

Gilbert sonrío de lado, mientras le pasaba unas hojas.

Remo abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido.

Ludwig Beilschmidt

Arthur Kirkland

Francis Bonnefoy

Ivan Braginski

Natalia Arlovskaya

Katyusha Braginskaya.

Feliks Lukasiewicz

Toris Lorinaitis

Raivis Galante

Eduard von Bock

Feliciano Vargas

Lovino Vargas

Berwald Oxenstierna

Tino Väinämöinen

Mathias Køhler

Gupta Muhammad Hassan

Sadiq Annan

Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Heracles Karpusi

Roderich Edelstein

Elizabeta Héderváry

Vash Zwingli

Peter Kirkland

Wang Yao

Kiku Honda

Im Yong Soo

Matthew Williams

Alfred F. Jones

Y muchos más...


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

AÑO 476 D.C.:

Egipto Antiguo le lanzó una mirada de odio, y luego levantó la mano para pegarle una bofetada.

El ruido del tortazo se oyó por todo el palacio.

"¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Como aceptas algo así? ¡Por Osiris, es un suicidio, y tu lo sabes!" gritó, furiosa.

Imperio Romano la miró serio, tocándose distraídamente su mejilla ahora roja. Dolía, pero no perdió la compostura.

"No voy a dejar que me invada. Tu no sabes como es, ¡un bárbaro!.He visto a sus soldados: todos unos salvajes, que no dudarán en destruir lo que se encuentren, robando y profanando los lugares más sagrados de mi casa. No tienen cultura, sus dioses son crueles. No respetaran las tierras que invaden. Tampoco negociarán. Soy consciente de que estoy más débil que cuando nos conocimos, querida; pero voy a defender mis fronteras."

"¡Precisamente! No eres invencible. ¡Remo, te estás quedando sin fuerzas! Criar a tantos pequeños países te está agotando, es difícil y además no puedes más con todos los conflictos que están estallando entre ellos...¡deja tu maldito orgullo de lado de una bue...!"

No pudo continuar porque Remo acababa de callar a su esposa favorita con un beso, mientras atraía el cuerpo de la africana al suyo, sujetándola por la cintura, y acariciándole la nuca con mano experta.

Amunet creyó que iba a derretirse de placer, y maldijo hacia sus adentros que el latino fuese tan buen amante.

Una voz los interrumpió.

"Amunet, pensaba que tenías que convencerlo, no dejarte seducir" dijo en un tono afilado.

Ambos miraron hacia el marco de la puerta. Allí se apoyaban dos mujeres. La primera tenía el pelo castaño claro recojido en una trenza espesa, adornada con cintas blancas , le llegaba hasta las caderas. Su vestido era ceñido de color azul y de cuero; contrastaba con la delicadeza de las telas que llevaba la egipcia. Tenía también un grueso cinturón del que colgaba una pequeña daga. Sus ojos eran azul perla, y aunque era tremendamente atractiva, sus rasgos eran algo duros, y su mirada implacable. En cuanto a la mujer a su lado se trataba de una chica morena de pelo ondulado color chocolate. Resaltaban sus grandes ojos verdes y el lunar en su mejilla. Llevaba una vestido ligero de color rojo menos grueso que el de su compañera, sin mangas, y un colgante de hierro con un símbolo celta. Normalmente siempre exhibía una sonrisa, pero esta vez su expresión era indescifrable.

Amunet sintió que iba a ponerse roja de vergüenza, pero mantuvo la mirada alta, como la increíblemente rica civilización que era. Iba a replicar algo altivo hacia Marie y Ana cuando el italiano le puso la mano sobre el hombro, y le mandó una mirada tranquilizadora.

"Es inútil" dijo, y luego se giró hacia sus otras dos esposas. "No vais a convencerme. No me rendiré . Voy a enfrentarme a Germania en duelo." sentenció.

Fue difícil que Galia e Hispania entendiesen que discutir era en vano. Pero Imperio Romano era testarudo, como lo sería más tarde el pequeño Lovino.

Cuando fueron a despedirse de él, con sus hijos en brazos, Galia tuvo el mal presentimiento de que no volvería a verle.

Había dolido. Germania no se andaba con chiquillas. Era fuerte, tenía ambición, y era sanguinario. No se contentó con una estocada mortal, sino que se deleitó en ir hiriéndole poco a poco, al tiempo que su jefe iba invadiendo las tierras romanas.

Lo último que vió el que había llegado a poseer todo el mediterráneo fue la sonrisa de triunfo de su contringante.

Esa misma sonrisa que ahora encontraba en los labios de Gibert.

Tenía que admitir que era impresionante. Es decir, cuando él había muerto como nación, no había perdido la memoria. Eso era lo normal. Aunque claro, en aquella época las balas no existían.

El alma de una nación no desaparece nunca, y tampoco su encarnación. Este puede morir a manos de otra, de echo, es lo normal, ya que encarnan dichos países. Pero basta con que hallan existido el tiempo suficiente como para que los recuerden, y no dejarán de existir. Pues siempre habrá alguien que los recuerde.

Porque la historia nunca muere.


	8. Capitulo 7

Gilbert carraspeó, a ver si su invitado decidía salir del ensueño en el que parecía haberse metido de repente. Todavía tenía la lista en las manos, pero sus pensamientos parecían en otra parte.

-Tómese todo el tiempo del mundo, no se moleste -dijo Gilbert riendose interiormente de la cara de panoli que estaba poniendo el otro . El italiano lo miró, volvió a mirar la lista, y luego a él. Se mordió el labio.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Una vez un estado desaparecido, sus encarnaciones son libres. Pueden hacer una vida normal, mejor aún, porque son inmortales. Bueno, vale, eso tenía inconvenientes, a parte de que ser un estado no había sido un camino de rosas, pero eso no importaba. Sin embargo, estaba prohibido acercarse a otras naciones.

En realidad no era una regla, pero cuando "morían"todos lo entendían. Era mejor que no les molestasen, ellos estaban ocupados. Claro que tampoco habían desaparecido tantos países desde que estos empezaron a aparecer, y los pocos que lo habían echo en la historia no habían sentido la necesidad de acercarse a los nuevos. Casi todos los antiguos se habían reencontrado, ya libres. Habían echo su vida juntos(como una familia)y se limitaban a observar a su descendencia,protegiéndolos en la sombra como era el caso de Remo.

De echo, puede que fuese demasiado entrometido. Ya había intervenido demasiadas veces: en casa de Alemania, aquella vez en la playa y ahora con Prussia. Bueno, lo cierto es que el muchacho le caía bien, de lo poco que sabía de él.

Pero sabía que no podía simplemente contarle la verdad. Aparte de que probablemente le echaría si le soltaba "mira tio tu eras un país y moriste". No, el problema estaba, en que Gilbert necesitaba volver a SU mundo, y dicho mundo no era el de la Antigüedad.

Volvió a mirar la lista, reflexionando. Vio que al lado de cada nombre estaba escrito a mano, con una letra demasiado parecida a la de los documentos del conde Beildschmidt, el país correspondiente y la fecha en la que por primera vez aparecía un documento con dicho nombre.

"Vaya chico, estoy muy sorprendido. He de decir que toda tu investigación es muy cierta. Estas personas son como tú. ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?"

"¡Eso tendrá que decírmelo usted! Porque cada vez que intento localizarlo, acabo en un callejón sin salida. Están protegidos por el país al que pertenecen. Solo se sus nombres, ni siquiera he podido acceder a alguna foto. De echo, tampoco sé que son. Es decir, sé que sus firmas preceden las de los dirigentes de cada país como si confirmasen que estos pueden actuar, lo que por un lado es ridículo, pero por otro, se entiende. Si son gente inmortal, entonces es normal que tengan más poder y actúen desde la sombra. Aunque no entiendo que pinto yo en todo esto, porque soy Alemán, y Alemania ya tiene a su ser eterno. Y tampoco explica quién es usted -tamborilea el escritorio con los dedos, pensativo-en realidad, su presencia desarma mi teoría."

"¿Teoría?"

"Bueno...Es un echo de que hay un ser inmortal por país. Así que había pensado en una poderosa secta que hubiese controlado el mundo. Pensaba que yo podría ser un error, o quizá que les habría traicionado – como si la idea de ser un traidor no le molestase en lo más mínimo.-Y luego, de alguna forma, habría perdido la memoria (puede que incluso me la hayan borrado, quien sabe). Sin embargo, dado que hay que mantener secreto este tipo de cosas, sería contra productivo para la secta que hubiese más de un "desliz"-explico señalandole-.

Remo no pudo evitar estallar en una gran carcajada.

"Vaya chico, si que tienes imaginación. Eres bastante engreído, ¿lo sabías?"

Gilbert se puso rojo de rabia y refunfuño un "púdrete" para sí.

"A lo que me refiero es que el mundo no gira en torno a tí. Y te diré otra cosa: de esta larga lista de personas, creo sol deben hacer lo que ellos quieren. El resto están bastante sometidos a decisiones ajenas" sonríe.

"Se supone que me iba a ayudar señor Vargas" exclamó Gilbert de mal humor.

"Por supuesto que sí, pequeño bárbaro." dijo riéndose, y luego cogió el fluorescente de la mesa y señaló algo en la lista.

"Ve a ver a este hombre. Lleva esto a la embajada más próxima que encuentres"dijo tendiéndole un papel en el que imitó a la perfección la letra de los hermanos Italia, dándole a Gilbert un permiso para conocer el domicilio de la nación que había marcado. Que tengas suerte, Gilbert. Espero volver a verte pronto".

Cuando la "amiga" que había reconocido a Gilbert se reunió con Imperio Romano 2 horas más tarde en un café de París ( ciudad en la que se encontraba Gilbert cuando Remo apareció); este le sonrió encantando.

"Vaya, parece que todo a salido bien"

"Sí. No sabía muy bien que iba a hacer, pero tenía que ayudarle, y creo que lo he conseguido."

"Aún así deberías haberme dejado decírselo a Germania...¡es su hijo!"

"No. Ya sabes como es Hans. Probablemente se habría pasado 1 mes intentando decidir como actuar; luego probablemente se hubiesen peleado, porque los dos son unos orgullosos, y él no le hubiese creído, porque además estoy seguro que se lo hubiese soltado todo de un tirón"

"¿y tu no?"

"deberías conocerme, bella mía. Yo soy mucho más sutil que tu otro esposo."

Marie sonrío divertida.

"Sí, y también eres más modesto. Pero estoy contenta de que lo hallas arreglado" le dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

El italiano le devolvió la sonrisa encantado.

"Eres la mejor".

"Que Amunet no te oiga decir eso"

Gilbert miró una vez más la hoja con los nombres, mientras el avión despegaba. Estaba un poco de mal humor, ese hombre se había callado mucho de lo que sabía. "En realidad a aprovechado para tener bebida gratis" pensó con rencor, prometiéndose que cuando todo estuviese todo aclarado iba a vengarse. Bueno, no mucho porque no parecía mala persona, y al menos le había ayudado.

En un solo día había aprendido más que en 30 años.

Volvió a mirar el nombre que Vargas había subrayado, haciéndolo sobresalir por encima del resto:

Antonio Fernández Carriedo.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

Las esmeraldas del español chocaron con los rubíes de Gilbert.

CRASH.

La taza de café estalló en mil pedazos al tocar el suelo.

Silencio.

Antonio palideció como un muerto, sus ojos ya de por sí grandes abriéndose desmesuradamente.

La mano con la que sujetaba la puerta se crispó hasta que se hizo daño, pero no lo notó.

Lo único que podía notar era el nudo en su garganta.

Ese...ese era...

Gilbert se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un acto reflejo cuando sintió un dolor punzante y sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

Un gran numero de imágenes desfilaron ante sus ojos al tiempo que empezó a caer, al no poder tenerse en pie.

Se vió a si mismo vestido de diferentes formas, acompañado del español:riendo, bebiendo, peleando, buscando algo, gritando, huyendo, ligando con mujeres hermosas..¡y en tanto sitios! Paris, Roma, Berlin, Tokyo, Amsterdam, Nueva York, Londres.

También llegaba a vislumbrar otras personas, pero estaban borrosos.

Demasiados recuerdos, pero recuerdos silenciosos.

Antonio le sujetó antes de que tocase el suelo.

Gilbert respiraba agitad amente. "¡Maldita sea!" pensó sintiéndose de repente débil.

Antonio lo agarró más contra sí, apretando los dientes, como si temiese que Gilbert fuese a esfumarse.

"Pru—prussia" susurró con voz ahogada.

Gilbert parpadeó, sorprendido. Se aclaró la garganta, pero no consiguió que ningún sonido saliese.

¿Que debía decir? ¿Discúlpeme por medio desmayarme, pero, ...¿quien es usted? ? ¿Porque me abraza? ¿Porque me mira como si fuese un fantasma?

Antonio lo separó un poco para mirarle a la cara, sujetándole por los hombros. Todavía estaban en el suelo.

Gilbert se asustó cuando vio que el otro estaba llorando.

"Prussia, de verdad eres tú...¿c-como? yo...despues de tanto..." empezó España. Pero no podía.

Agarrando más fuerte la camisa de Gilbert, apoyó la frente contra el hombro del prusiano, empezando a temblar.

"Ejem...lo...lo siento. Pero...¿como me ha llamado, señor?"

España dejo de respirar.

¿Señor? ¿SEÑOR?

¿Quién era ese hombre?

No, era Gilbert, no había duda. Esa cara de "esto no es awesome" solo la podía poner su amigo.

Y de repente Españo lo ñevantó de un tiron, le agarró por la camisa del cuello y lo zarrandeo con fuerza.

"¡¿SEÑOR?¡Soy yo Gilbert!¡No me mires como si no me reconocieses!" le gritó enojado.

El albino abrió la boca para decir algo, sorprendido por el cambio radical de ese hombre. Estaba

MUY confuso. El español y él eran amigos, podía sentirlo, pero no entendía porque le llamaba Prusia; le dolía la cabeza y al mismo tiempo se sentía muy triste, y ahora el moreno le estaba asustando.

España vio la confusión en los ojos de Gilbert y perdió el control.

"¡No puedes presentarte después de tantos años y pretender que no me reconoces! "le gritó estampandole contra la pared más próxima "¡Serás cabrón,desagradecido! ¡55 años Gilbert! ¿te das cuenta de lo mal que lo hemos pasado todos, pensando que estabas muerto?" gritó sujetándole con el antebrazo, mientras con el otro golpeaba la pared de pura rabia.

"¡Tu hermano estaba destrozado! ¡Austria, Hungría, Italia! ¡Nosotros! ¡Francis, tú y yo! ¿Como puedes habernos olvidado?" preguntó ya sin fuerzas.

Gilbert sintió como lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Él...él no quería.

Antonio cayó de rodillas aún agarrado a la camisa de Gilbert.

"¿España? ¿A que vienen esos...?" empezó alguien "¡TÚ!" exclamó Lovino señalando a Gilbert con el dedo, al tiempo que el móvil se les resbaló de las manos.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, un inglés de ojos verdes miró su telefono, preocupado.

La línea se había cortado.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

Muerte y desolación.

La bomba lo había arrasado todo a su paso.

América corrió entre los escombros de las afueras de Nagashaki. A lo lejos se oían los llantos de aquellos que habían tenido la desgracia de sobrevivir a sus seres queridos, afectados para siempre por la radiación y la desesperación.

El joven país sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y aceleró el paso con el corazón en un puño.

¿Qué había hecho?

La sonrisa de superioridad que había tenido cuando le comunicaron que el presidente Truman iba a vengar el ataque a Pearl Harbor no le duró mucho después de dejar caer la primera bomba.

Estados Unidos había palidecido de repente. ¿Cómo había podido apoyar a su superior en algo así? Era cierto que él había firmado ese maldito papel, pero apenas lo había leído. Estaba cegado por la rabia, el orgullo herido y las ganas de venganza. También la frustración de que muchos en Europa no habían apreciado lo de Prusia.

América tragó duro, al recordar como el cuerpo del albino se había evaporado delante de sus ojos, dejando solo un rastro plateado donde antes había estado la nación europea.

El chico miró a su alrededor, buscando el cuerpo del japonés desesperadamente. Acababa de llegar al centro de la ciudad. O lo que quedaba de él.

Era un escenario de pesadilla.

Alfred sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. No quería que Kiku desapareciese como había desaparecido Gilbert. No quería matar a nadie más.

El rubio se despertó de repente, respirando entrecortadamente. Se tranquilizó al ver que su habitación seguía intacta. Ahí estaban las paredes finamente decoradas, narrando las peripecias de los Kami, los dioses japoneses de antaño. Una suave brisa se colaba por la ventana que permitía disfrutar de la asombrosa vista sobre el monte Fuji, y sobre la mesilla estaba el bonsái que Kiku le había regalado ese mismo día.

Alfred se frotó los ojos con fuerza mientras se ponía las gafas. Silenciosamente deslizó la puerta corredera de su habitación y salió al patio. A lo lejos se veía las luces de Tokio, iluminando el cielo nocturno. Distraídamente acarició unas orquídeas, esas flores tan especiales traídas de China.

Otra vez ese recuerdo. Siempre era lo mismo. Cuando se acercaba la conmemoración de la 2º Guerra Mundial, empezaban las pesadillas, fruto del remordimiento que sentían los habitantes del país. Primero eran sobre Kiku porque eran las que más habían conmocionado al mundo, luego venían las de Gilbert, ya que recordaba amargamente que tenía más de un crimen en la conciencia.

Alfred apretó los dientes. Recordaba las primeras décadas tras aquello. La guerra fría. Estados Unidos se había vuelto más poderoso que nunca, pero el precio había sido alto. Las tensiones, la crisis, el miedo a una guerra termonuclear. Muchos errores, como Vietnam, o Irak.

En realidad, Alfred no tenía siquiera la esperanza de que Kiku le perdonase nunca. Tampoco se esperaba al perdón de Ludwig. Pero ahora estaba en el jardín de Japón, en su casa de Tokio, y las relaciones internacionales iban viento en popa. Incluso con Rusia se habían suavizado las cosas. Aunque claro, con Iván nunca se sabía.

El sonido de su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Maldijo por lo bajo, no quería despertar a su huésped. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, sonrío como un bobo.

Iggy.

Le vendría bien hablar con él, Inglaterra siempre le había apoyado. El rubio de ojos verdes estaba ahí para ayudarle. Sin él…

"¿Diga? ¿Al, eres tú?" preguntó una voz con un fuerte acento británico.

"Hola Iggy" respondió América a muy contento.

"Menos mal que respondes, estaba empezando a ponerme paranoico. Siento haberte despertado"

"Tranquilo, no podía dor..-Perdón, ¿acabas de decir paranoico?"

"Al, algo raro está pasando. "respondió el mayor.

"¿Qué…?"

"Es España. Me he pasado 3 horas intentando localizarlos, a él y a Lovino, y no podía. He llamado a las embajadas, y me han dicho que no sabían que pasaba, pero que Antonio había prohibido la entrada a su casa."

"¿Y para que querías tú hablar con Antonio?"

"Esto…pues, la verdad….mm, t-tenía un mensaje"

América frunció el ceño.

"¿Un mensaje? ¿Un mensaje de quién, Arthur?"

"Pu-pues…esto…de mi jefe, ¿de quien iba a ser sino?" respondió el otro claramente mintiendo.

América apretó los puños. ¿Inglaterra se pensaba que era imbécil? Francia. Francia tenía algo que ver en esa historia, podía sentirlo. El mensaje era de su parte.

Puede que Estados Unidos actuase muchas veces como un niñato irresponsable, pero no por nada era tan poderoso. La gente le trataba como si no comprendiese, pero él sabía mucho

más de lo que las naciones más antiguas y que pretendían por ello ser más sabias.

Ah, y a Inglaterra se le daba fatal mentir.

"Bueno, y ¿qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?" preguntó en un tono más frío del que pretendía. Demonios, tenía que aprender a controlar sus celos.

"Te afecta porque Antonio ha anulado la conmemoración" respondió Arthur en un tono serio.

El grito de Alfred resonó por todo el jardín.

"WHAT!"


	11. Capítulo 10

Lovino miró por enésima vez su móvil. Tenía ya 15 llamadas perdidas de Inglaterra, 20 de Francia, 42 de su fratello-que debía de estar histérico-, unas cuantas de su amiga Malta y ahora hasta tenía 2 de ese imbécil de las patatas.

Suspiró. Y pensar que solo habían pasado 24 horas. ¡Es que mira que había que ser estúpido! ¿Cómo se le ocurría cancelar la conmemoración? Eso solo iba a llamar más la atención. A saber cuantas llamadas de Francis tendría Antonio.

Miró de reojo a su amante. Este miraba por la ventana, parecía que de repente el seto de su jardín merecía toda la atención de este mundo.

La situación era delicada, era consciente de ello. Pero Antonio estaba demasiado sensible emocionalmente para tomar decisiones, y la única que había tomado había resultado ser un error.

24 HORAS ANTES.

"¡TÚ!" había gritado Romano, al tiempo que el teléfono se le escapaba de las manos.

Gilbert le miró, y otra ola de recuerdos le asaltó. Se vio con ese chico que ahora le miraba con ojos desorbitados. Podía verse picándole, riéndose con el español, acariciándole la cabeza amistosamente mientras el más joven se enfadaba.

Ahora podía visualizar mejor los recuerdos que antes había tenido.

Una conversación resonó en su cabeza, reminiscencias de un pasado perdido.

"Tengo que admitirlo, bastardo, me caes mejor que el idiota de las patatas de tu hermano. "

"Oh…¿no es adorable Antonio? ¡Lovi está admitiendo que no es de hielo! Si en realidad eres tan mono como Ita-chan"

"No te pases, bastardo. ¡Y no me compares con Venezziano! "

"Si es que mi Lovi es adorable, ¿verdad?"

"¡Yo no soy TU Lovi! Para ti es Romano ¡Y no me abraces!"

"Jajaja, creo que tu Lovi no aprecia tanto tu compañía, cher "

Gilbert volvió a tocarse la cabeza, al tiempo que hacía una mueca. Esa voz….la última. Esa que había hablado en francés. No conseguía visualizar a su propietario, pero sentía que había algo importante con él.

Sintió que el español se levantaba lentamente, y se dio cuenta que los dos estaban hablando. No, más bien estaban gritando.

"¿Estás loco Antonio? ¡Tenemos que avisar a los demás! No puedes esconder algo así. ¡Está vivo! Alemania tenía razón.! "gritó Romano.

"Mirale, Romano. ¡No recuerda nada! Está confundido. ¡No es el Gilbert que conocemos! ¡No es NUESTRO Gilbert! No saldrá de esta casa hasta que encuentre la forma de recuperar a MI amigo." Gritó España a pleno pulmón.

Luego se acercó a él y lo zarandeo hasta ponerlo delante de Romano.

Gilbert estaba demasiado confundido como para evitarlo.

"¿Quién es él?" exigió saber Antonio.

"Yo-"

"¡Responde! ¿Le reconoces?"

Gilbert miró al joven, que tenía cara de sustó por como España se estaba comportándose.

Esa cara….si, se parecía, se parecía mucho a el italiano, a Remo.

"Tú…¡eres como él!" exclamó, estupefacto.

Los dos morenos le miraron extrañados.

"¿Cómo él?"

"Eres un Vargas"

Cuando por fin Antonio se había calmado, Gilbert les había contado lo que sabía. Los 25 años en coma, los 30 con la familia del doctor. La investigación y la visita de aquel hombre. Romano sacudió la cabeza. Eso último no podía ser verdad. Según la descripción de Gilbert, el italiano que le había ayudado era….pero era imposible. ¿Si estaba vivo porque nunca les había dicho nada? Entendía que su abuelo prefería a Venezziano, siempre lo había echo, igual que Austria. Pero él le echaba de menos, y no era el único. Más de 500 años habían pasado desde la última vez que le vió, pero…no lo admitiría nunca, deseaba verlo de nuevo para abrazarle.

Pero si Gilbert estaba vivo….Romano estaba tremendamente contento. Eso tampoco iba a admitirlo nunca, pero el albino había dejado un hueco muy grande. Durante la guerra, Lovibno había tenido que apoyar al eje, ya que nunca abandonaría a Feliciano, y durante aquellos años, el único que conseguía relajar el ambiente era Prusia. Sobre todo que durante aquella guerra, Alemania estaba en su peor faceta. Despiadado, cruel, y tremendamente violento.

Bueno, no es que él o su hermano estuviesen exceptos de culpa. Al fin y al cabo, los 4 habían llevado orgullosos la cruz gamada.

Maldita guerra.


	12. Capítulo 11

4 DE MAYO DE 2000

"Merde!" exclamó con rabia Francia al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con el puño. Allí estaba el un hotel de Madrid, a 10 minutos andando de la casa de Antonio, su mejor amigo, su medio-hermano, su vecino…y la persona que se negaba a abrirle la puerta pese a que llevaba ya dos días presentándose delante de su casa.

Francis no entendía que demonios estaba pasando, pero si la cosa seguía así iba a darle un colapso nervioso. Quería ver a Toño, quería verlo YA.

Inglaterra le miró desde la esquina de la habitación, en silencio. Francia acababa de hacer una llamada más, había hablado con el jefe de Antonio. Ni siquiera él sabía que ocurría. Ahora volvía a tener otra crisis. Ya se estaba acostumbrado. Lo mejor era no hacer nada. Dejarle descargar su rabia. Y cuando se calmase un rato, aprovechar para besarle, y si hacía falta, llevarle a la cama. Eso era abusar un poco de su parte, pero sabía que permitía que el francés dejase de preocuparse. Era una manipulación en toda regla, pero no por nada había sido pirata durante tantos años.

Inglaterra suspiró. Entendía perfectamente como se sentía Francis. Si de repente Alfred se aislase en su casa, sin comunicación, anulando todos los eventos oficiales de su agenda…probablemente estaría histérico. No era del todo la misma relación, ya que no había amor entre Francia y España, pero si se parecía. Desde la muerte de Prusia, Francis se había vuelto tremendamente protector con su medio-hermano. El amante de los tomates era lo único que le quedaba de una amistad perdida, de una época que añoraba mucho.

Sintió una punzada de celos acompañada de remordimiento. En realidad, envidiaba la relación que ambos tenían. El fantasma de Gilbert no había roto su amistad, pese a lo que Francia había echo. Su relación no había flaqueado ni un solo momento, mientras que Francia había dejado de dirigirle la palabra a él. Eso había sido peor que cualquier insulto que le pudiese haber dicho jamás. De hecho, Inglaterra no estaba seguro, pero pensaba que era en ese momento en el que se había dado cuenta que amaba a Francia de manera enfermiza. Por supuesto lo había negado, mintiéndose a sí mismo, pero pese a su pasado delincuente, la mentira no era lo suyo. Aunque cuando se trataba de escondérselo a América, todo era muy simple. En realidad con América siempre era todo simple, fluido. Y era ahí donde llegaba la culpa, al recordar que estaba engañándole.

Pero ahora Francis necesitaba su apoyo, y él iba a dárselo. Aun así, no había podido evitar recurrir a Alfred. Se repitió por enésima vez que era solo porque América era el que más influencia tenía, y que si alguien podía conseguir el permiso para entrar a la fuerza en casa del español en caso necesario, sería él; y no porque necesitaba oír su voz alegre para tranquilizarse.

Y es que aquella situación estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso. Conocía bastante a Antonio, de aquella época en la que eran enemigos en la mar. Y el español era alguien muy organizado, aunque apasionado. No cancelaría porque sí un evento tan importante, a menos que ALGO le hiciese perder el control. Y el hecho que se negase a responder a las llamadas de Francia era lo más preocupante.

"Significa que no quiere que le oiga hablar para que no adivine lo que le pasa" había explicado Francis.

Su móvil sonó mientras Francia gritaba frustrado y salía al balcón a fumar.

Inglaterra descolgó extrañado, no podía ser America, era muy tarde en Estados Unidos.

"Hallo, England?"

"Oh… Switzerland. Que sorpresa, no me esperaba tu llamada."

"Sí, ya lo puedo imaginar. Escucha, llamo por Deutschland y Ungarn"

"Germany and Hungary ? Are they Ok?"

"Bueno…ahí está la cosa. Es sobre Preussen"

"¿Sobre…..sobre Prusia? Pero Switzerland, Prusia está…"

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" respondió el otro rubio con un tono claramente acusador. "Mira no sé exactamente que ha pasado. Habíamos quedado para comer en casa de Austria, y Alemania llegaba tarde. Cuando por fin ha aparecido por la puerta, estaba nervioso, y hablaba por el móvil a toda prisa. Ha dicho que no tenía hambre, y en ese momento se ha medio desmayado Era hace 2 horas; desde entonces no ha despertado. De hecho, está enfermo. Solo sé que murmura el nombre de…Gilbert en sueños. Hungría, que había recogido su móvil se ha puesto a hablar su interlocutor. De repente se ha puesto pálida, y ha desaparecido. No responde al móvil, y no tengo idea de donde puede estar. Y hace nada mi jefe me ha llamado para avisarme de lo de España. ¿Es que todos se han vuelto locos?"

Inglaterra cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

Que buena pregunta.


	13. Capítulo 12

10 DE MAYO DE 1945, 18h30.

"Nein! Bitte! No le hagáis nada. ¡Os lo suplico! Haré todo lo que queráis, pero no le matéis. "

"Nuestra decisión es irrevocable. La condena de muerte sale con 4 votos de 5 a favor. "respondió América con una voz que no le era nada propia. Cargada de odio.

"Nein! Bruder!" gritó Alemania. Prusia cerró los ojos. La voz rota por las lágrimas de su hermano le dolía más que lo que los aliados pudiesen hacerle.

"Nem! Poroszország! ¡Defiendete, dí algo! ¡Se supone que nunca te rindes! "Esa era Hungría. Sonrío con cariño. Hungría. Le hubiese gustado que su relación con ella hubiese sido mejor.

"No per favore! Abbi pietà! " Ita-chan...

"¿Piedad? ¿Acaso alguna de las potencias del eje tuvo piedad cuando decidieron invadir Polonia? ¿Tuvistéis piedad cuando destruistéis Pearl Harbor? ¿ Pensasteis en los miles de inocentes que morían en los campos de concentración? No tenemos por que mostrar piedad, Italia. De echo te aconsejo que cierres la boca, si no quieres sufrir la misma suerte-aru."replicó China cortante.

Silencio.

"Gilbert Beildschmidt. Como castigo por los crímenes cometidos contra la humanidad por tu país durante estos largos 6 años, los Aliados decidimos, con la autoridad que nos concede la victoria, disolver Prusia y repartirla a nuestro antojo. Por lo consiguiente, tu pena es la muerte. ¿Algo que decir?" preguntó Rusia con una sonrisa en los labios.

Gilbert levantó la vista. Su mirada roja chocó con la violeta de su rival. Veía perfectamente lo que Iván quería que dijese. Que admitiese su derrota. No lo iba a hacer.

"Bien. Ahora viene la parte importante. Verás, Gilbert, habíamos pensado en que debería ser Rusia el que te ejecutase. Sin embargo, personalmente, pienso que tu hermano no ha sido castigado como es debido. Yo voto porque sea él el que lo haga."

Gilbert apretó los dientes. Los muy cabrones….

La sala se llenó de ruido.

"¡No podéis hacer eso!" vaya, Austria gritando. Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

"Es indignante"

"¡Seréis bastardos!"

Gilbert se atrevió a echar un rápido vistazo a sus espaldas.

Allí estaban numerosos países. Austria mostraba una cara de terror absoluto. Hungría lloraba desconsoladamente. Romano estaba rojo de rabia. España parecía en trance. La pequeña Liechtenstein había palidecido. Suiza, el neutral eterno, parecía a punto de sacar una pistola y disparar a Rusia.

"¡Silencio! Abusáis de vuestra situación. Pero para demostraros que no somos unos desalmados, dejaremos que sea el condenado el que decía. Adelante, Gilbert. Elige"

Prusia sonrío. Para él la respuesta era muy clara. No iba a dejar que West cargase con eso el resto de sus días. Aunque morir a manos de Iván iba a ser doloroso.

Miró desafiante a América. Tan solo esperaba que pronto volviese a ser el joven con ínfulas de héroe que alegraba los encuentros internacionales, y no ese demonio de ojos azules que ahora tenía delante.

"Ya basta. Me presento voluntario" declaró de repente alguien. Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada, un hombre rubio se había movido a toda velocidad hasta quedar a la altura de la ex-nación.

Prusia abrió mucho los ojos al realizar lo que ocurría, pero ya tenía el gatillo de la pistola en la sien.

Cruzó la mirada de Francis. Tan bella. Como una perla. Rencor, por haber apoyado a Alemania en la guerra. Remordimientos, por no haber podido salvarle. Amor, por todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Culpabilidad, confusión; por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"Danke schön, lieber Freund" murmuró en un susurro que nadie oyó.

"Pardonnes-moi". Respondió el otro mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Y apretó el gatillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones_: Nein / Nem - No
> 
> Bitte/ Per favore- Por favor
> 
> Abbi Pietà- tened piedad
> 
> Poroszország- Prusia
> 
> Danke schön- Muchas gracias.
> 
> lieber Freund- querido amigo.
> 
> Paronnes-moi- perdóname


	14. Capítulo 13

4 DE MAYO DE 2000

Hungría abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el disparo.

Vaya se había quedado dormida.

Miró por la ventana. Ya no quedaba mucho para que llegase a Berlin. Solo unas cuantas estaciones.

Estirando los brazos se acercó a coger su móvil. Como era de esperar, tenía llamadas de Suiza y Austria.

Vale, quizá se había pasado un poco desapareciendo así, sin avisar.

¿Pero como explicar lo que estaba pasando cuando ni siquiera ella estaba segura?

"Esto es una locura" murmuro. Joder con Prusia. "Hasta muerto das problemas." pensó mientras sonreía.

Hacía mucho que no soñaba con aquello. Lo peor había sido ver como el cuerpo sin vida de Prusia se desintegraba en brazos de Alemania.

Prusia…

Si a Hungría le hubiesen dicho que alguna vez echaría de menos a ese energúmeno seguramente le hubiese estampado su sartén en la cabeza.

Pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo que había venido a hacer. Tenía que hablar con esa mujer. Tenía que entender.

Tras meditarlo un rato, escribió un SMS a Austria.

"Como stá Németország?"

El aristócrata no tardó ni 1 minuto en responder.

"Stá stable, fiebre ha bajado pero no despertado. N q stabas pnsando Ungarn? Como s t ocurre desparecer? "

"Stay cool, szerelmem. Stoy Ok"

"X q no responds mis yamadas?"

"X q no qiero. Aún. 1 bso, love U"

1 HORA MÁS TARDE.

Hungría toco al timbre de aquel piso en el centro de la capital alemana y esperó pacientemente. Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un niño que no debía de tener más de 12 años.

"Guten Tag, junger Mann" saludó amablemente la nación. "He venido a ver a tu madre, hablé con ella por teléfono esta mañana. ¿Puedo pasar?"

El niño de pelo oscuro y ojos azules le echó una mirada que la nación no sabía interpretar. ¿La estaba evaluando?

"¿Cómo sé que no está engañándome para robarnos?" respondió el chico. Hungría pestañeó sorprendida.

"¿Perdón?"

"Mi tío dice siempre que no hay que fiarse de los desconocidos. " Respondió el jovencito desafiante.

"Ah. Pues, supongo que tu tío tiene razón…."

"Mi tío siempre tiene la razón en todo. Él es el mejor. Sabe de todo, y es muy divertido. "afirmó el chico orgulloso. Hablaba con seguridad y suficiencia.

"Ajá…" respondió Hungría sorprendida. Esa forma de comportarse….

" Por cierto, ¿sabe que es usted muy guapa, incluso para una desconocida? Claro que nadie es más guapa que mi mamá"

"Ya….y dime, ¿están tu mamá o tu tío en casa?"

"Mamá está terminando de cocinar y ha dicho que ahora viene Y el tío se fue hace 4 años. Mamá dice que está muy ocupado. Pero viene a vernos 1 vez al año. Él es awesome".

Hungría sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir.

"¡Gilbert! ¿Pero se puede saber que haces? Te he dicho que la invitases a pasar, no que la dejases ahí. Disculpe a mi hijo, señorita. Adelant, pase. Yo soy Anna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Németország= Alemania
> 
> szerelmem= amor mío
> 
> Guten Tag, junger Mann= buenos días jovencito-


	15. Capítulo 14

Hungría se quedó ahí parada, con la mente en blanco. Sentía que era incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo y le costaba respirar.

Anna la miró un poco preocupada.

"¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

"Y-yo…."

"Um…disculpe de verdad si mi hijo la ha molestado con preguntas atrevidas o cosas así. Es un poco lanzado, pero es un buen chico. A su padre le trae de cabeza. ¿Usted debe ser fraulin Elizabeth, verdad?"

Hungría la miró intentando espabilarse. Era una mujer muy guapa. Debía de tener alrededor de 40 años. Alta, de porte elegante, el cabello negro como la noche, salpicado de algunas canas, la piel pálida. Una sonrisa amable que contrastaba con la mirada avispada de sus ojos azul grisáceo. Una versión femenina y adulta del niño que le había abierto la puerta.

"L-lo siento. N-no se preocupe. En realidad, cuando era una niña, tenía un amigo así…." respondió Hungría con una punta de nostalgia.

"Ya veo. ¿Y por casualidad, ese niño era albino y tenía la fastidiosa manía de creerse el rey del mundo?" preguntó Anna mientras se dirigían al salón.

Hungría sintió como le daba otro infarto.

"Su silencio me confirma lo que pensaba Por favor, tome asiento."

"Danke"

"Dígame, Elisabeth, cuando usted vino aquí, ¿que esperaba encontrar?"

"Respuestas" dijo la chica de ojos verde. Fue cortante, mucho más de lo que pretendía. Se arrepintió en seguida." Lo siento. No pretendía ser grosera".

"Tranquila. He de admitir que eso imaginaba. Mi hijo le ha hablado de su tío, ¿verdad?"

La nación asintió.

"Bien. Mi hermano es alguien muy especial. Un hombre sin pasado. He oído esa frase muchas veces en los últimos 4 años. Respuestas, Anna, es lo único que pido. No se quién es usted, pero ya le puedo decir que sí: es el mismo Gilbert que usted conoce, o conoció."

Hungría sintió un nudo en el estomago.

"La primera vez que vi a Gilbert tenía 10 años. Mi padre, el doctor Schmidt, lo llamaba su paciente X. El misterioso X, el chico en coma que no envejecía. Me sentí atraída por el desde el primer instante. Tenía algo, que lo hacía diferente. Cuando la he visto a usted en mi puerta, he sabido en seguida que era como él. Igual que como cuando ví a ese hombre en el parlamento. El rubio."

Hungría abrió la boca para hablar, pero no consiguió que saliese ningún sonido.

"Como le dije por teléfono, conozco a Gilbert. Él solo busca reunirse con ustedes".

Anna se levantó y sacó algo de un cajón. Era un álbum de fotos, grueso. Se lo tendió a la húngara.

Hungría lo cogió, y aspirando profundamente, levantó la tapa con cuidado.

Había numerosas fotos. Las primeras páginas era de la familia Schmidt. El doctor, su esposa, sus dos hijas. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, otro integrante se unía. Un joven de unos 20 años, que sujetaba a sus dos "hermanas" sobre sus rodillas, haciéndolas reír.

Hungría pensó que iba a morir. Era Prusia ¡Prusia!

"Cuando X despertó, mi padre se tomo como algo personal ayudarlo. Yo en aquella época no conocía su secreto. Simplemente nos lo presentó como un joven sin familia, que necesitaba un hogar. Mi madre lo aceptó sin problemas. Gilbert y yo congeniamos muy pronto. Él era mi confidente. Me llevaba mejor con él que con Angélica. Cosas que pasan" explico mientras Hungría miraba las fotos en las que una Anna de 15 años perseguía a Gilbert por la playa.

De repente una foto llamó la atención de la nación. En ella, aparecían Gilbert y Anna besándose. La chica debía de tener unos 20 años. Hungría se quedó mirando esa foto como si fuese un espejismo.

"Cuando cumplí los 22 años comenzamos a salir. Creo que yo estaba enamorada de él desde mucho antes, pero era demasiado joven, no podía o quería darme cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, él había sido como un hermano para mí. Todavía no conocía su secreto. Con la excusa del coma, afirmaba no conocer su edad. Yo calculaba que debía tener unos 30. No me importaba mucho. Era guapo, era divertido y le amaba. Además era mi mejor amigo. Me sentía muy a gusto con él. "

Hungría siguió mirando las fotos. La pareja por diversas ciudades, Paris y Roma particularmente.

"Parece feliz" murmuró con un hilo de voz.

"Bueno….como comprendí más tarde, no lo era del todo. Mi padre me contó que tenía-o sigue teniendo- pesadillas. Además, yo podía leer la nostalgia en el fondo de su mirada, por mucho que intentase esconderlo."

Hungría vio que de repente un hombre rubio remplazaba a Prusia junto a Anna.

La foto de una boda. Gilbert estaba ahí, de padrino.

Más tarde la foto de una Navidad. Anna cogida de la mano de su esposo, y Gilbert con el sobrino que compartía su nombre sobre las rodillas, como había sujetado varias décadas antes a su madre.

"Lo dejaistes…"

"Sí. Yo corte con él. Tenía 28 años. Escuche a mi padre hablar con él, además de que me di cuenta de que Gilbert tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando yo le había visto por primera vez. ¡Casi 20 años antes! Además, me enamoré de otro hombre. Pero no creo que llegue a ser nunca tan intenso a lo que sentí por mi "hermano". Hay muchas formas de amar, y se puede querer a más de una persona a la vez. "

Hungría asintió. Si, lo entendía perfectamente. Ella siempre había admirado a Austria. El aristócrata le parecía fascinante, y sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, de protegerlo. Pero cuando le propuso matrimonio, cuando el imperio Austro-hungaro se había formado, la chica sintió que su corazón iba a explotar de alegría. Se planteo que quizá lo que sentía por Roderich era más intenso de lo que parecía. Y si, en realidad lo amaba, pese a su fachada fría. De echo, ya no estaban casados, pero seguía en su casa. Sin embargo, el día de su boda…

"¿Estás lista Eli?"

"¡Gilbert! ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?"

"He venido a ver como está la novia, por supuesto. ¿Sabes que no es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse?"

"No sé que insinúas. Quiero esta alianza tanto como mi jefe."

"Solo digo que existen mejores partidos…"

"¿No me digas?" preguntó la chica irónica.

"Está Vash, por ejemplo. Estoy segura que os llevarías genial. A los dos os gusta amenazar a la gente"

"¿¡Qué, Suiza? ¿Tu estás loco o que?"

"Kesesese-sabía que te encantaría la idea"

"Mira Gilbert, aquí solo pueden entrar las damas de honor. No te veo con un vestido plateado, precisamente"

"¿Te gustaría verme así? Porque no me cuesta nada cambiarme de ropa" preguntó el albino sabiendo perfectamente la chica era una yaoista nata.

"¡Yo no he dicho eso!" exclamó Hungría roja, viendo como Gilbert empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa. "¡Y no te desvistas aquí! ¡No eres más que un pervertido, como tus dos amigos!" gritó, aunque no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo.

Dios, es que Prusia estaba MUY sexi con la camisa a medio desabrochar. " ¡No quieres verle sin camisa, no quieres verle sin camisa!" se ordenó a pensar. Pero era difícil. Entre los dos siempre había existido una especie de atracción mutua. Incluso cuando Gilbert pensaba que era un chico, algo les llamaba a descubrir que tenía el otro de distinto.

Recordaba aquella vez, cuando el imperio Otomano la había herido. Esa cara de pudor en Prusia era inolvidable. Con el tiempo, se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, pero siempre había algo en el aire….

Química, química pura.

¿Y sentimentalmente? Primero se odiaban, luego se hicieron amigos, luego volvían a odiarse….

Demasiado complicado.

Además, él no era de los que se enamoraban. Y ella sabía que también se sentía atraído por los hombres, en especial...bueno, ése.

En eso estaba la chica cuando su padrino se acercó a ella, con la camisa aún abierta, le obligó a darse la vuelta y comenzó a arreglarle el tocado, que se había medio desecho, colocándose cerca, muy cerca de ella.

Hungría abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Con todos los aspavientos que hacías mientras gritabas se te han medio caído las flores del pelo. Deja que te ayude"

Hungría no preguntó como demonios Prusia podía saber de tocados femeninos, su amigo era una caja de sorpresas.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras las manos de Gilbert arreglaban las flores blancas.

"Lista"

Elisabeth se miró en el espejo, estupefacta. Antes su cabello estaba bonito, pero ahora era una obra de arte.

Perfectamente peinado, a excepción de algunos rizos rebeldes que caían por su nuca y enmarcaban su cara, las rosas se entrelazaban por su cabeza como si hiciesen parte de su pelo, y las perlas que antes colgaban como una diadema, ahora estaban dispersadas una a una. Se dio cuenta que sobre su frente colgaba una perla negra en forma de lágrima que antes no estaba ahí.

"Mi regalo de boda." le susurró Prusia al oído. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica.

"Que disfrutes con Austria, Eli." dijo al tiempo que le besaba la nuca.

Y desapareció por la puerta.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traducción.
> 
> El mio fratello- mi hermano
> 
> Brother tiegħek l-jerk- el imbécil de tu hermano (aquí: Romano)
> 
> Was?- Que?

Austria se precipitó hacia la puerta de su casa (de una manera muy poco elegante, dicho sea de paso) en cuanto oyó el timbre, rezando porque fuese Hungría.

En su lugar encontró a una chica de pelo castaño claro, de ojos miel y bastante morena, su cabello hasta las caderas recogido en una inconfundible trenza de espiga. Llevaba un conjunto fresco para el país en el que se encontraba.

"Hola Roderich. ¿Qué tal, puedo pasar?"

El moreno pestañeo un par de veces. ¿Qué demonios hacía Malta ahí?

"Claro Marina. Adelante. Perdóname pensaba que eras…."

"Elisabeth, si lo sé. Me ha llamado hace 15 minutos. "

Austria la miró extrañado y se sintió terriblemente ofendido. ¿Por qué a ella la llamaba pero se negaba a hablar con él? Vale que las dos mujeres se llevaban bastante bien desde que Venezziano las había presentado, pero…no era ella la que estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos de preocupación.

"¡Malta! ¡Menos mal que has venido!" exclamó Italia con los ojos llorosos y corrió a abrazarse a su amiga.

La chica le miró algo condesciende. A veces Feliciano podía ser tan infantil….la había llamado hacía menos de 2 horas gritando.

"¡Eh! ¿Qué son esos lloriqueos? ¡Te prohíbo comportarte como un niño!, ¿me oyes? Sé que estás preocupado por Alemania pero está bien. Solo está cansado y a punto de despertar. ¿Verdad Suiza?" El chico asintió. No por nada la Cruz Roja había sido fundada en su país.

"¿Ves?" le consoló. "Así que quita esa cara llorosa ahora mismo. Es una orden" agregó imitando a Alemania.

Italia hizo un esfuerzo sobre-humano por poner una cara de soldado, inmutable.

"Mucho mejor".

"P-pero, no solo estoy preocupado por Germania; el mio fratello…"

Malta miró hacia otro lado, le frustaba bastante que Lovino no respondiese a sus llamadas.

"Brother tiegħek l-jerk, querás decir. Más le vale tener una buena excusa" agregó más para sí misma que para Venezziano.

Si Austria se sentía ofendido, Malta se lo había tomado como algo personal.

Ella tenía una confianza con Lovino de la que pocas personas gozaban. Le había costado mucho, ya que al principio el chico le había tratado como a los demás. Solo con el tiempo habían acabado haciéndose amigos. Sí, Venezziano era adorable, pero para ella, Romano encarnaba realmente lo que un italiano era: la fuerza de un heredero del Imperio, la sinceridad desconcertante, el coqueteo descarado, y toda esa fachada que luego escondía un corazón de oro, como el país guardaba celosamente los tesoros de su cultura.

¿Entonces porque no le mandaba al menos un SMS diciéndole que todo iba bien?. La chica prefería leer esa mentira antes que el silencio que la estaba matando.

"¡No lo sé, no responde a mis llamadas!" exclamó el italiano histérico empezando a perder la compostura otra vez.

Marina hizo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Control Feliciano!" exclamó. Luego se giró hacia Austria, Suiza y Liechtenstein.

"Supongo que sabéis que algo raro está pasando en casa de España ¿no?" preguntó a los chicos.

"Sí, creo que ha estás alturas debe de saberlo el mundo entero." Replicó Austria.

"He hablado con England" añadió Suiza. "Dice que estaba hablando con Romano por teléfono el día en que España canceló la conmemoración. Oyó unos gritos, y luego la línea se cortó. ¿No será algo grave, verdad?"

Malta intentó quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

"No lo sé. No creo. Si estuviesen en peligro, Antonio protegería a Lovino, estoy segura. Y creo que coincidimos en acordar que Antonio es mayorcito y puede valerse por si mismo, ¿cierto?"

Austria afirmó vigorosamente. España y el eran muy distintos, pero la sangre de los Habsburgo corría por las venas de ambos. En aquella época, España estaba a punto de convertirse en uno de los mayores imperios de la Historia. Recordaba entrenando junto a él, sin duda era alguien perfectamente capaz de defenderse.

"¿Alguien a hablado conFranza? Como él y Antonio son tan cercanos…"

"Yo lo he hecho" por supuesto, Suiza el neutral siempre informado "dice que está en Madrid, pero que Antonio no le abre la puerta. Nunca le he oído tan serio. "

"Vaya, parece un complot para volvernos locos" opinó Malta. "Esto te va aencantar Roderich. Tu querida Eli me ha dicho que no sabe cuando volverá, pero que tiene algo muy importante que hacer."

" Was ? "

"Ah, y no sabes lo mejor: está en casa de Antonio".


	17. CAPÍTULO 16

3 HORAS ANTES DE LA VISITA DE MALTA

Anna observó a su invitada mientras esta se tocaba distraídamente la perla negra que colgaba de su cuello, junto con una perla blanca que le había regalado Roderich antes de separarse.

La mujer alemana se preguntó quien debía ser esa misteriosa "joven" y cual sería su relación con Gilbert.

En realidad, había sido de pura casualidad si ahora la húngara se encontraba en su salón descubriendo todo eso.

Contrariamente a su padre y a su hermana, Anna no había querido ser médico, así que se había dedicado a la política y el derecho, para descubrir que le encantaba. Tras la muerte de su padre, se había trasladado a Berlin con su marido, un abogado de prestigio y su hijo. Y era en allí donde, 4 meses atrás le había visto a él por primera vez.

Alto, musculoso, rubio, ojos azul cielo, serio. Acompañando al canciller como si de un guardaespaldas se tratase. O eso pensó hasta que lo vio firmando junto a la jefa del país. Al cabo de un tiempo, se lo presentaron su "mano derecha", lo que desconcertó un tanto a la morena. Durante 2 meses estuvo trabajando para él, tenía que hacer uno estudio sobre las consecuencias legales de cierta reforma que interesaba a los políticos. Pero hacía dos semanas, cuando había entrado en el despacho de Ludwig para dejar los papeles, lo había visto. Sobre el escritorio había dos objetos que le llamaron la atención: una cruz que ya había visto antes y una foto en la que aparecían dos soldados. Esta última parecía antigua, de principios del siglo XXI según podía deducir por los trajes. Sintió como le temblaban las manos al reconocer al soldado al lado de Ludwig. La foto no estaba en color, pero no era necesario. Había pasado más de casi 30 años de su vida junto a esa persona.

Gilbert.

Le costó mucho decidirse a llamar a Ludwig, con quién ya no trabajaba, para decirle lo que sabía. Lo había echo al fin, pero ahora era a Elisabeth a quién se lo estaba contando.

"Danke schön" oyó que le decían.

Anna pestañeó, parecía que Elisabeth había vuelto a la realidad. Le tendía el álbum de fotos.

"Bitte?"

"Gracias por haber cuidado de él…todo este tiempo. Aún no sé como es posible…pero muchas gracias"

"Oh….de nada."

"¿Usted sabe donde está el ahora?"

"Me llamó hace dos días. Dice que está en España, en la capital; pero que no podía darme detalles".

Hungría frunció el ceño.

"¿En España? Ya veo…. Anna, le tengo que pedir que no diga nada de esto a Ludwig como planeaba"

"¿¡Qué?! Warum?"

"Confíe en mi. Es lo mejor. Si la llama, simplemente ignórele. Es lo que yo hago."

Anna no parecía convencida del todo.

Hungría le sonrió amablemente.

"Sé que usted le llamó a él en primer lugar, y que de no ser porque Ludwig se medio desmayó, yo no estaría aquí ahora. Pero créame, es mejor que no lo sepa por el momento. Antes tengo que arreglar cuentas con alguien" añadió en tono amenazante, pensando en lo muy-tremendamente-increíblemente idiota que era cierto español de ojos verdes.

Así que la mujer le acompañó a la puerta.

"Gracias por todo frau Anna" agradeció una vez más la húngara.

La otra le devolvió una sonrisa. Hungría se dio la vuelta cuando de repente calló en la cuenta de algo.

"Hummm…Anna, tengo unas preguntas más"

La otra asintió.

"Primera….he echo cuentas según su relato, y "empezó Hungría, mientras sentía como se le secaba la boca y se le encogían las entrañas "el padre de su hijo… ¿e-es Gilbert?"

Anna sonrió aún más.

"Podría haberlo sido. Pero el padre de mi pequeño es Cristofer, mi marido".

Por alguna razón Hungría se sintió terriblemente aliviada.

"Y, la otra…¿Cómo supieron que se llamaba Gilbert?"

Anna soltó una carcajada.

"Menos mal que lo pregunta." dijo al tiempo que le entregaba a la chica un objeto pequeño.

UN PAR DE HORAS MÁS TARDE

Antonio entró en su habitación cansado. Acababa de tener una conversación con Gilbert, ayudándole a recordar quién era, y estaba agotado. La pelea posterior con Romano no ayudaba.

Vale. Quizá no lo estaba haciendo bien.

Según el italiano, debería empezar por decirle lo más importante: que era la encarnación de un país desaparecido, y luego ir poco a poco ayudándole a rememorar su vida. Ah, y dejarle ver a los demás.

¡Pero es que eso no era tan fácil!

No podía simplemente soltárselo. ¿Además que pasaba si no reconocía a su hermano?. No quería tener que soportar un drama. Aunque claro, iba a serlo igual. Sobre todo si Gilbert no avanzaba más rápido.

"No es que no te crea, tío, es que no lo recuerdo. No tengo recuerdos de haberme peleado con ese tal Roderich, como tu dices."

Por no hablar de otro problema: Francis.

El español suspiró; iba a volverse loco.

"Tienes una cara horrible, ¿lo sabías? "preguntó de repente una voz a sus espaldas.

España se tensó y se dio la vuelta de un golpe.

"¿Qu-qué….? ¡Hungría!" exclamó estupefacto. ¿Cómo demonios había entrado?

"Tranquilo Antonio. He venido a ayudarte. Tienes que aceptar compartir el peso que llevas, no puedes con esto tu solo. Aunque te mereces un buen sartenazo por estúpido." dijo la húngara sonriendo.

"¿Como…?"

"Lo sé todo " dijo al tiempo que sostenía algo delante de él.

La cruz de Gilbert brilló ante de los ojos de Antonio.


	18. Capítulo 17

5 DE MAYO DE 2000, 02:10 A.M.

Gilbert se quitó la manta de un tirón, exasperado. Daba igual cuanto lo intentase, simplemente NO podía quedarse dormido.

Ahora tenía un gran número de nuevos recuerdos. Gracias a Toño y a Lovi había podido entender lo que veía. Por suerte, pese a no recordar muchas cosas, Gilbert se encontraba a gusto con ellos dos, en particular con Antonio. Él le había confirmado lo que sentía: eran amigos y no necesitaba recordarlo para saberlo.

Sin embargo, le exasperaba no saber nada sobre las sombras sin rostro que aparecían en sus recuerdos. Ahora podía oír sus voces, pero los nombres que Antonio le repetía no le decían absolutamente nada, NADA.

Además, estar encerrado no le gustaba. En aquella casa se sentía a gusto, pero deseaba poder salir.

"Confía en mi Gil" le había pedido Antonio "Mira, no te mentiré: soy muy feliz por verte vivo, pero las cosas son complicadas. Todos esas memorias, esas personas que te intento ayudar a recordar, están allí fuera. No pertenecemos a una sociedad secreta, ni somos experimentos. Nuestra existencia es muy antigua, pero todavía no te puedo qué somos; porque no sé como hacerlo. Y prefiero que los demás no te vean aún; porque si no dudo que estarán encantados de verte, también sé que a muchos les va a sorprender, querrán respuestas y… ¿no quieres otra reacción como la mía verdad?"

"Hombre, si se puede evitar…"

"Necesito preparar el terreno, dame tiempo".

Gilbert confiaba en Antonio, pero….suspiró reprochándose a si mismo su curiosidad.

Y ahora, para colmo, sabía que alguien más estaba ahí, en la mansión. Sin embargo, Lovino le había dicho que se la presentarían mañana.

El albino se sentó en la cama, planteándose sus opciones:

A) Podía ir a ver de quién se trataba. Conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano, pese a que no había estado ahí en siglos, según Antonio.

B) Podía ir a dar un paseo nocturno, a ver si le daba un poco el aire.

C) Podía ir a la cocina y tomarse un buen somnífero, a ver si se dormía de una vez por todas.

Sabía perfectamente que las dos primeras opciones estaban prohibidas, lo que las volvía tremendamente atractivas.

O…..podía hacer las 3 cosas.

Sigilosamente, Gilbert se vistió y se dirigió a la habitación del invitado, sintiendo la excitación del misterio recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Con mucho cuidado, cogió a dos manos el picaporte, para no hacer ruido al entrar.

"Scheisse!" murmuró.

Cerrada. Con llave. Desde dentro.

La adrenalina cayó de golpe. Vaya chasco.

Muy decepcionado, el chico decidió ir a dar una vuelta ya, ahora que todavía podía disfrutar de la oscuridad de la noche.

Cogiendo una de las chaquetas de Antonio, por si acaso, salió por primera vez en 4 días de la mansión.

Era una noche hermosa.

El chico sacudió la cabeza. Entendía que Antonio no quería que los demás le viesen, pero encerrarle….él no era de los que soportaban estar entre 4 paredes.

¿Además, quién podía verle a esas horas? Madrid estaba vacío, ¡ni siquiera había gente joven de fiesta, todos estaban estudiando en esas fechas!

El chico reflexionó un rato. Le daba tiempo a Antonio, pero no podía darle demasiado. Le dolía la cabeza cada vez más. Y desde que era capaz de oír sus recuerdos… se estaba obsesionando con esa voz, la que hablaba en francés. También con el niño rubio de sus sueños. Ah, y el del piano, el moreno.

"Sí, Roderich, un tío con el que te peleas bastante, pero bueno, os soportáis. Dicho sea de paso te entiendo perfectamente: es un remilgado. Has estado un montón de tiempo en su casa, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas? Moreno, con los ojos violetas y siempre componiendo algo, como para hacerse el interesante."

Ojos violetas.

Sintió un escalofrío y su pulso se aceleró. El violeta no le gustaba. Era un color que le hacía sentirse incómodo.

¿Tendría que ver con Roderich, o podía ser otra cosa?

Estaba tan concentrado que no vio el hombre que iba en dirección contraria cargado de bolsas.

El ruido del choque y el contenido de la compra cayendo al suelo llenó el silencio de la noche.

"Bloody hell!" le reprochó una voz malhumorada "es que no puede mirar por donde anda, you stupid git!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción:
> 
> Scheisse= mierda
> 
> Bloody hell= frase favorita de Inglaterra. Algo así como maldita sea-
> 
> You stupid git= estupido, dicho por un Iggy cuando está cabreado (casi siempre). Aquí, Prusia.


	19. Capítulo 18

Arthur refunfuño. No era su culpa. Para nada. ¿Acaso él se ponía malo si era Francis el que cocinaba? Claro que no, se lo comía todo. Y no era porque el francés era un gourmet, claro que no. Él se lo comía porque era todo un gentleman.

Pero por una vez que era él el que cocinaba, Francis tenía que ponerse enfermo. Y claro, ¿a quién le tocaba ir a por agua, papel, suero, medicinas a las 2 de la mañana? Bingo.

Solo 5 minutos más y llegaría al hotel…o eso creyó.

El ruido del choque y de las bolsas cayendo al suelo llenó la noche.

"Bloody hell! Es que no puede mirar por donde va, you stupid git!"

"Eh, ¡sea educado al menos! No le he visto, ¿vale? ¡Ha sido un accidente!"

Arthur frunció el ceño: ¿porque siempre Prusia tenía que llevarle la contraria?

"No actúes como si no hubieses podido evitarlo, you idi-…" la voz murió en su garganta "Wait! What? "preguntó de repente asustado.

La oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver a su interlocutor, pero estaba seguro de que era él. Cuando había oído su voz, no lo había entendido mucho. No oía aquel tono en 55 años, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a discutir con el trío de amigos que simplemente había respondido al engreído de Prusia.

Solo un detalle. Ah, sí, Prusia estaba muerto.

Inglaterra sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Él estaba acostumbrado a lo fantástico, pero eso….no podía ser, era imposible.

"Mmm…¿Oiga, se encuentra usted bien? Ha enmudecido de repente. Anda, déjeme ayudarle."

Arthur lo sintió agacharse y recoger las bolsas, así como tenderle una mano.

El inglés abrió mucho los ojos….¿ le estaba tendiendo la mano a él, uno de sus verdugos?

Sintió que los ojos empezaban a escocerle peligrosamente, y en un acto impulsivo, rechazó la mano de un golpe.

"Sorry…for everything" soltó en voz queda al tiempo que le arrancaba la bolsa de las manos y salía de allí pitando.

Gilbert pestañeo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?


	20. Capítulo 19

Inglaterra entró en la habitación del hotel con la respiración entrecortada.

Francis estaba durmiendo profundamente, lo que el británico agradeció mucho. Medio tirando las bolsas, se metió a toda prisa en el baño.

Una ducha helada. Eso era lo que necesitaba Inglaterra.

El rubio sintió como el chorro le recorría todo el cuerpo, lo que le alivió un poco.

Apoyando la frente contra los azulejos, intentó ordenar sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? Había rechazado la ayuda del chico de un manotazo, eso no era propio de un gentleman. Si hubiese sido capaz de controlarse, podría haber descubierto la verdad. O bien se trataba de un malentendido, o entonces Prusia estaba vivo.

Pero si Prusia vivía, ¿porque no lo había dicho? Entendía que no quisiese ver a los Aliados, pero ¿que pasaba con Francia, España o Austria? ¿Qué pasaba con Ludwig?

Arthur se planteó la posibilidad de que Francis lo supiese y se hubiese callado la verdad.

No… conocía demasiado a su rival/amante como para saber cuando mentía. ¡Francia se había pasado los últimos 40 años dirigiéndole la palabra solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, culpándole mas que ha ningún otro de aquello! Incluso había perdonado antes a Estados Unidos que a Inglaterra. El rencor y la tristeza del francés no eran fingidos, lo sabia muy bien.

En ese caso, debía decírselo.

"Pero no he visto su cara" pensó mientras se masajeaba las sienes. El agua seguía corriendo.

Eso le molestaba. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que hubiese confundido la voz de Gilbert?

Inglaterra salió de la ducha, y atándose una toalla a las caderas, se miró al espejo.

Estaba todavía pálido.

"Parece que has visto un fantasma" dijo alguien de repente. Un cliché que aquí era muy acertado.

Francis estaba ahí, en el marco de la puerta. Le miraba con los brazos cruzados y con cara de curiosidad, una sonrisita de burla en los labios.

"¿What the hell haces despierto, frog? ¡El doctor ha dicho que debías descansar hasta mañana!"

"Me he pasado toda la tarde vomitando por tu culpa, con un dolor de mil demonios y fiebre. Y luego he dormido más de 8 horas seguidas. Me encuentro bien."

"Ya…¿te has tomado al menos los medicamentos que te he traído?"

"Oui, maman" respondió el otro con voz infantil.

"¡No te burles! No estoy de humor"

"Tu nunca estás de humor, mon amour. ¿Que ha pasado?" preguntó acercándose y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del inglés.

Este enrojeció violentamente y desvió la mirada incómodo. Prefería cuando era él el que seducía al otro. Arthur tenía tendencia a ser más agresivo, mientras que Francis era siempre muy sutil.

"No pasa nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó irritado.

"Hmmm…no sé, ¿quizá el echo de que evitas mi mirada?" le susurró al oído." O que decidas congelarte a las 2 de la mañana…" dijo mientras bajaba una mano por el frio torso del inglés. "O que estés pálido…bueno, o al menos lo estabas" dijo depositando un beso sobre su clavícula.

"Francis..."

"Oui, cher?"

"No hagas eso" pidió sintiendo los besos del francés ascender por su cuello hasta su mandíbula, estaba empezando a desconcentrarse.

Una risa le respondió.

"Si insistes" oyó que decían, y entonces sus labios encontraron los del oji-azul, y Arthur olvidó por un tiempo sus preocupaciones.

Gilbert entró lo más silenciosamente posible en casa de Antonio.

Las 4 de la mañana.

"Vaya, he caminado casi 2 horas" se sorprendió el albino. "Creo que voy a hacer esto más a menudo."

El chico se dirigió hacia la cocina. El paseo había estado MUY bien pero, ahora tenía menos sueño que nunca.

"Somniferos….somniferos… mein Gott! ¿Donde están?" él sabía que Antonio tenía siempre somníferos. Éste le había explicado que a su hermano pequeño, que vivía en Portugal pero venía bastante por la casa, le costaba bastante dormirse. No visualizaba la cara del portugués, pero aún podía oír la voz de Antonio en uno de sus recién recuperados recuerdos.

"Hoy en día los científicos hacen milagros. ¿Por qué no podía existir esto cuando Lovino era pequeño? ¡Me hubiese ahorrado mucho trabajo!"

"Necesitas ayuda, según veo."

Gilbert se dio la vuelta, extrañado. Una silueta femenina le miraba desde las sombras, pero no conseguía ver sus rasgos.

"¿y usted es…?"

"Soy la invitada del señor Carreido."

Gilbert se sorprendió….conque esa era la persona que se había encerrado a llave en su cuarto.

"¿Y puedo saber porque no da la cara, señorita? No me gusta hablar a una sombra, es muy poco digno de alguien tan awesome como yo" le respondió Gilbert.

La sombra estalló en carcajadas, era una risa cínica que Hungría realmente no sentía.

Si por ella fuese, ya se habría abalanzado sobre él, le habría pegado dos tortas y luego le habría abrazado con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarle marchar. Jamás.

Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de emoción.

Antonio la había avisado. "Cuando le veas, vas a sentir que una parte de ti vuelve a estar completa. Sentirás que todo está de nuevo en su sitio, pero también vas a sentir miedo, mucho, muchísimo miedo. Miedo por perderle, porque solo sea un espejismo. Y sobre todo, miedo porque te parecerá en gran medida un extraño. No te dejes impresionar. Es Gilbert, pero necesita una ayudita para recordar lo que significa. "

Ella sabía que no la reconocía, y necesitaba primero ver hasta que punto su amigo había cambiado (no mucho, al parecer), debía hacerse a la idea de que iba a tener que explicarle muchas cosas….cosas que nunca se imaginó explicando. Como la naturaleza de su relación.

"La curiosidad mató al gato, tudtam, hogy; ur Beilschmidt?"

"Magyar?"

"Nunca mejor dicho".

Gilbert vió como la mujer avanzaba.

Se trataba de una chica joven, de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos verde muy claro. No era un color tan intenso como el de Antonio, sino más suaves.

El albino sintió el ya familiar pinchazo en su cabeza y su vista se volvió borrosa.

"Aún no es tarde para arrepentirse, lo sabías, ¿verdad?"

"¡Vamos tío! Alegra esa cara. Sé que Arthur te ha hundido la flota, pero tampoco es tan grave, ¿verdad, Francis?"

"¿La flota? ¡Era la Armada Invencible! No era una simple flota!"

"Tranquilo, mon ami. No le podemos pedir a Gilbert que comprenda, él no se caracteriza por tener una gran fuerza naval"

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"

"¡Lovi! Hola…he venido a hablar con Antonio, ¿está aquí?"

"¿Cuantas veces he de repetirlo? ¡No me llames Lovino!

"Non essere arrabbiato, bambino"

"Lo non sono un bambino!"

"¿Vaya, así que este es el hermano de Ita-chan? ¡Si es adorable!"

"Yo si fuese tú no me acercaba demasiado, Elisabeth. Puede morder"

"¡No has traicionado! ¿Como has podido atacar a Roderich?"

"Yo hago lo que quiero, ¿ me oyes? Nadie me da órdenes, y menos tú. Roderich no es nadie, nadie. Soy cien mil veces más awesome que el señorito y lo voy a demostrar."

"Eres un estúpido, eso es lo que eres"

"¿Así que no estás de mi parte?"

"¡Claro que no!"

"Tu te lo has buscado. ¿Te he presentado a Antonio y a Francis?"

"Que seas feliz con Austria, Eli"

Cuando volvió a ver bien pudo ver que la chica lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

" ¿Gilbert? ¡Gilbert! ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Aparentemente estaba apoyándose sobre la encimera de la cocina para no caerse.

"S-si. Perfectamente. Ya estoy empezando a acostumbrarme"

"¿Qué era eso? ¡Me has asustado imbécil!"

"Recuerdos….."

"¿Recuerdos?"

"Me alegra volver a verte, Eli."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones:
> 
> Ingles
> 
> Frog - Rana, termino despectivo que utiliza un Iggy de mal humor con Francia.(cosa que nunca me quedó clara)
> 
> What the hell-que demonios
> 
> Gentleman- caballero. Lo que Inglaterra pretende ser.
> 
> Francés
> 
> Oui Maman-sí mamá
> 
> Cher-querido termino usado abusivamente por Francia para dirigirse a casi todo el mundo, aunque solo sea para hacer rabiar.
> 
> Mon amour-amor mío= cierto rubio de ojos verdes de mal humor.
> 
> Mon ami-amigo mío= cierto castaño de ojos verdes de mal humor.
> 
> Húngaro
> 
> tudtam, hogy; ur Beilschmidt ? - ¿lo sabía usted, señor Beilscmidt?
> 
> Magyar?-es usted húngara?
> 
> Italiano
> 
> Non essere arrabbiato, bambino-no te enfades, pequeño
> 
> Lo non sono un bambino!-no soy pequeño!


	21. Capítulo 20

Sabías que algún día llegaría ese momento.

Lo presentías en lo más profundo de tu alma. Era un sentimiento molesto. Siempre te ha gustado controlar lo que te rodea, así que el hecho de percibir algo sin realmente llegar a saber cuando iba a ocurrir, o qué iba a ocurrir, teniendo solo la certeza de que iba a ser algo malo, era una de las pocas cosas que te sacaba de cabeza.

Debiste haber comprendido desde el inicio que era una maldición familiar.

Los germanos parecen destinados a perder a sus seres queridos.

Tu padre, al que claramente no puedes recordar, ya que había muerto cuando naciste; pero del que heredaste el físico, la seriedad, la inteligencia, las costumbres…desaparecido un día dejando sola a Aesti, tu madre, esa mujer celta de ojos y cabello rojos, tan primitiva y orgullosa.

Sabes que ella también termino por desaparecer, junto a todos sus hermanos célticos, dejándote terriblemente solo,aunque tampoco lo recuerdes.

El mayor de tus hermanos, tan admirado, del que Prusia te ha contado tanto, pero también tan frágil, ese Sacro Imperio Romano al que tanto te parecías, según Gilbert; que pese a sus riquezas nunca llegó a aparentar más que un niño, y que no tardó en perecer. Sabes que fue el primer amor de Italia, Hungría te lo ha contado. Te duele, pero lo que más te duele es no haberle conocido.

En realidad solo le has conocido a él, al irresponsable, al pretencioso, al escandaloso de Prusia. Y ahora ya le has perdido.

Para siempre.

Gritas mientras ves que su cuerpo caer, sujetado por su mejor amigo, paradójicamente su verdugo. La sangre ha teñido la pared de enfrente y la mesa de los aliados.

Si pudieses despegar los ojos de su cuerpo sin vida, verías la cara de horror que de repente pone China, como si entendiese por fin que han asesinado a sangre fría a uno de los suyos.

Pero no puedes, ni siquiera eres consciente de tus acciones, de que te estás debatiendo mientras el único que está en condiciones para hacerlo te sujeta.

De alguna forma consigues deshacerte del agarre de Vash y te acercas donde está Francia. Le apartas de un empujón sin miramientos, mientras sujetas la cabeza de tu hermano, pegas su frente a la tuya, le susurras bajo que por favor diga algo. No soportas ver esa mirada roja de repente vacía. Has dejado de gritar, aunque ahora los que gritan son otros. La sala se ha vuelto un autentico caos.

Francia ya no está a tu lado, hace tiempo que se fue. España no ha soportado más y se ha lanzado contra Arthur, descargando toda su furia sobre el Ingles. América ha estado a punto de intervenir, pero China le ha recordado que el país sureño es neutro, y por lo tanto intocable.

Venezziano quiere acercarse a ti, pero no puede, Romano no le deja. Por una vez, él parece comprenderte mejor que nadie.

Austria parece otro, te reirías y todo de ser otra a la situación. Ya no es el aristócrata inalterable, ahora está echo una furia, despeinado, lanza insultos en dirección de Rusia mientras Suiza le sujeta con más éxito que a ti. Este le ignora olímpicamente, te está mirando, sientes sus ojos gélidos clavados en tu nuca, pero te da igual, todo te resbala.

Poco a poco sientes como el cadáver de tu hermano va perdiendo consistencia entre tus brazos. Esta desapareciendo, ahora como nación.

Pronto no será más que aire entre tus manos manchadas de sangre.

Aprietas los dientes, sabes que todo eso es tu culpa. Por unos minutos te odias a ti mismo, odias ser alemán, odias a tu pueblo.

Sabes que has hecho daño, mucho daño a mucha gente. Sientes vergüenza cuando piensas en la cara de Polonia, en su cuerpo lleno de hematomas, en su mirada vacía.

Recuerdas que durante 4 años has tenido a Francia a tu merced, que le has torturado salvajemente.

Hasta has sido cruel con Italia, tu pequeño Venezziano al que tanto amas.

Y has condenado a tu hermano en tu lugar, cuando en realidad él te encontró, te crío, te ayudó a ser fuerte, a desarrollarte; guiado por la locura de la situación, has llevado demasiado tiempo la mascara del nazismo, y cuando por fin te la has quitado, ha sido para ver como habías destruido todo lo que te rodeaba.

Te cubres la cara con las manos, ya no sujetas nada, a tu lado está Gilbird, la pequeña mascota de tu hermano. Este pía miserablente. Delicadamente lo pones sobre tu hombro, él es lo único que te queda de Prusia, cuidaras de él. De todas maneras no tendrás nada que hacer en mucho tiempo, has perdido.

Lo has perdido todo.

Por fin terminas tu jornada, y suspiras aliviado. Estas un poco cansado y tienes ganas de llegar de una vez a casa de Austria para tener una comida agradable. Te agrada conversar con el noble y particularmente con Suiza, además de que quieres ver a Italia.

Sales para coger tu avión privado y llegar lo antes posible. Le das una galletita a Gilbird que descansa sobre tu hombro, como siempre, este pía alegre y luego se duerme.

El viaje transcurre sin problemas, hasta que llegas delante del palacio de Roderich.

Es entonces cuando tu móvil suena. Lo descuelgas despreocupadamente mientras Hungría te abre la puerta y te saluda, es Anna, una compañera.

Hasta que oyes sus palabras.

"Ví la foto sobre tu escritorio"

"Conozco a Gilbert"

"Está vivo"

"Esta buscando su pasado"

Sientes que te estás mareando, no puedes responder a esas palabras.

Sueltas que no tienes hambre ante la mirada atónita de todos y entonces ocurre.

Te acabas de desmayar.

¿Por qué te has desmayado? ¿Eso es lo que querías, lo que has deseado por mucho tiempo, no? Que tu hermano no hubiese muerto. Esa esperanza te ha ayudado durante el tiempo que fuiste débil en que todavía te reponías de la guerra. Sabías que no podía haber desaparecido del todo, si Imperio Romano estaba vivo, si te había visitado, entonces todavía le quedaba una posibilidad a Prusia, ¿verdad?

No me mires con esa cara.

"¿Quién eres?" me preguntas.

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?" respondo.

Me miras con la confusión pintada en tus ojos azules, en mis ojos azules.

Si, has visto mi cara muchas veces, cuando eras un niño recién encontrado y que te observabas en uno de los númerosos espejos de la casa de Prusia, preguntándote si algún día serías tan grande como él, con esa aura de seguridad que parecía rodearle- Pero no llevabas mis ropas, en esa época, ¿cierto?

"Me conocen como Sacro Imperio Romano Germanico. Seguro que te han hablado de mí. Aunque tu no seas capaz de recordar esa época."

"¿Por qué puedo verte? ¿Es un sueño?"

"Puedes verme porque somos naciones y yo hago parte de ti. En realidad, muchos países nacieron del imperio que yo era, pero en vez de morir me quedé agónico, y cuando desperté, tu abristeis los ojos."

"¿Yo soy tú?"

"No. YO soy tú, pero tú eres Alemania. Solo que ahora estás recordando tu pasado"

"¿Por qué?"

"Llevas las horas que has estado inconsciente soñando con todo lo que está relacionado con Gilbert, hasta llegar a cuando te encontró. Recuerdos que creías olvidados. Pero Gilbert no te encontró, ¿verdad? Cuando tú despertases él ya estaba junto a ti, sanando tus heridas. Siempre estuvo a tu lado"

Sientes un nudo en la garganta.

"Ya es hora de que despiertes, o acabarás por matar a Italia de un susto"

"No sé si quiero despertarme"

"Pero eso no depende de ti. Nos volveremos a ver pronto, espero."

Arthur se apoyó en el balcón del hotel, sintiendo el aire fresco.

Eran las 7 de la mañana. Parecía que esta noche no podría dormir correctamente.

Estaba en un dilema. Ahora que Francia se había vuelto a dormir, su preocupación había regresado.

No quería precipitarse. Sería un error soltarle de un sopetón al francés de que quizá uno de sus dos mejores amigos estaba vivo, no deseaba darle falsas esperanzas. Estaba harto de verle sufrir, y más por su culpa. Demasiadas veces en la historia le había herido.

Miró su móvil, pensativo, dudando en llamar alguien para contarle lo que acababa de suceder. Normalmente llamaría a Suiza, que siempre había resultado ser un gran oyente, si no fuese por el riesgo a que Alemania les escuchase.

Tampoco podía llamar a América. Tras la guerra fría este le dejó muy claro que no quería recordar ni Prusia, ni Japón, ni Vietnam…. Vaya con el héroe.

Japón. ¿Podría llamarle a él, no? Al fin y al cabo tenían una buena relación, y él había conocido bastante bien a Gilbert, ambos hacían parte del Eje.

Estaba a punto de marcar el número nipón cuando su teléfono sonó.

Descolgó extrañado.

"Yes?"

"¡Hola! ¿Tienes insomnio o algo parecido?"

Inglaterra levantó las cejas sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía ella saber eso?

"Estoy aquí abajo" le explicó la voz "Te observo desde hace 15 minutos y no te has movido de tu sitio, lo que me hace preocuparme por tu descanso"

Arthur miró sorprendido hacia abajo. En efecto, a unos 20 metros del balcón, una figura le saludaba, sentada en un banco.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Baja y lo sabrás. ¿No vas a saludar a tu sobrina? "

Inglaterra sonrío.

Cuando por fin estuvo abajo, la chica le abrazó , regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Era increíble como, pese a ser independiente desde 1964, la mediterránea disfrutaba tanto de su compañía. Quizá porque él la protegió y no la colonizo realmente.

"He de admitir que no me esperaba encontrarte aquí Marina. ¿Déjame adivinar, preocupada por Lovino?"

"Un poco la ía venir antes pero Venezziano parecía estar…¿Cómo decirlo? Creo que histérico es la palabra"

"No eres la única"

"¿Cómo está esa horrible frog?"

"¿Tu preocupada por Francia?" preguntó incrédulo el inglés.

"No lo digas como si lo odiara"

"Bueno…no te agrada mucho. Dime ¿Cuándo has llegado?"

"Hace 30 minutos. He dejado mis cosas en el jardín de España. He venido en cuanto Lud se ha puesto mejor"

"¿Alemania estaba mal?"

"De eso quería hablarte."

"Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte"

Ambos inspiraron profundamente, lo que iban a decir les parecía una locura.

"¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que Prusia este vivo?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Eli, necesito tu ayuda".

Hungría lo miró.

Se habían pasado casi toda la noche hablando, los somníferos olvidados por completo.

"Recuerdo que te regale esto" le había dicho el chico acariciando suavemente la perla.

La chica le había preguntado tímidamente si podía abrazarle. Gilbert le había regalado una sonrisa, y ella se había agarrado a él, hundiedo la cara en su pecho, aspirando su perfume.

Habían hablado de los recuerdos. Él chico había narrado una vez más su historia, y le había explicado que recordaba cada vez mejor su vida junto a Antonio y Lovino, y ahora junto a ella. Al principio solo habían sido imágenes. Luego los sonidos habían llegado.

La chica se apuntó mentalmente que, aparentemente, cuantas más naciones veía, mejor recordaba. Tenía que decirselo lo antes posible a España.

Pero las caras de otros que podía oír, otras personas que hacían parte de su pasado seguían borrosas, y eso le estaba exasperando. Hungría le había explicado todo lo que podía, tendiendo cuidado de esconderle que eran naciones Entendía y respetaba que Antonio no quisiese decírselo aún.

Gilbert la miró serio.

"Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarme con ese tal Francis"


	22. Capítulo 21

5 DE MAYO DE 2000; 08:00 A.M.

"¡El héroe ya ha llegado!" exclamó encantado América guiñándole un ojo a Malta.

Esta pestañeó, Alfred siempre la sorprendía con su comportamiento.

"Alfred…. ¿tu que demonios entiendes por discreción?" preguntó mirando detrás del de gafas incrédula.

El aludido pestañeo, sin entender a que venía aquello.

"Pero… ¡si solo he hecho lo que Iggy me ha pedido!"

"Inglaterra te pidió que consiguieses con sutileza de tu jefe las llaves de la casa de España. Nada más" dijo la chica señalando lo que se encontraba detrás de Estados Unidos.

"El tanque, el helicóptero, los misiles sobran" explicó " ¿Y vosotros que hacéis aquí?" preguntó a los dos chicos que acompañaban al "héroe".

El primero se le parecía mucho, aunque algo más bajo, tenía el cabello más largo y claro, y los ojos violetas. El segundo le sacaba al menos 3 cabezas a la chica, y eso que ella era alta, también tenía los ojos violetas, y su cabello era rubio casi blanco.

"P-perdona a mi hermano, ya sabes como es" respondió tímido Canadá

"Pero así es más divertido, da?" preguntó Rusia con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

"No es divertido, Braginski. Es…" la chica intentaba encontrar el termino "problemático. Y vosotros no deberías estar aquí" Especialmente tú, pensó. Vuelve a Moscú la loca de tu hermana. Solo que no se atrevió a decirlo. Canadá palideció ante la posible reacción de Rusia.

Iván solo sonrío más ampliamente, como si todo aquello fuese un gran pasatiempo.

"Me he enterado de que Испания había cancelado nuestra fiestecita, así que pensé que sería interesante saber porque, ¿verdad?"

Malta se estrujó las manos. No tenía nada en contra de Iván, pero si Prusia estaba vivo (y ahora la chica estaba cada vez más segura de ello), la presencia del ruso solo empeoraba las cosas.

"¿Has hecho lo que te pedí, Alfred?" preguntó cambiando de tema.

"Sí, Japón está en casa de Roderich ocupándose de que ni Alemania, ni Italia, Suiza, Austria o Liechtenstein salgan de allí hasta que tu les llames. Sigo sin entender que está pasando, pero bueno…"

"Bien. Abre la puerta."

"¿N-no deberíamos primero llamar? Deben de estar aun durmiendo, no creo que les agrade…"empezó Matthew.

La maltesa solo se encogió de hombros mientras América entraba las llaves en la cerradura.

Alemania cruzó su mirada con la de Kiku. Este había llegado hacía poco, solo unos minutos antes de que él despertase.

"¡Germanya, no estás muerto!" había exclamado Italia abrazándose a su cuello. Alemania había puesto los ojos en blanco. Pero que exagerado que era, por muy adorable que le pareciese.

En ese momento oyó a su amigo japones hablando con Suiza.

"Doitsu-san, me alegra ver que estás mejor. Vine en cuanto pude" le sonrió su amigo amablemente.

"Bien Deutschland, ¿vas a explicarnos que te ha ocurrido?" la voz de Austria le sacó de sus pensamientos

"¿Donde está Hungría?" preguntó este al percatarse de que faltaba alguien.

"En casa de Spanien" respondió Liechtenstein.

"¿De Spanien? ¿Y eso?"

"Es lo que nos gustaría saber. Elisabeth recogió tu móvil, se puso ha hablar, luego palideció y se marchó. Eso era ayer y no la hemos vuelto a ver" explicó Austria de mal humor.

Alemania se sorprendió.

"¿Decís que habló por mi teléfono?"

"Richtig"

"¿Que tienes que decirnos, Doitsu-san?" preguntó Japón curioso. Estaba tan perdido como los demás países, solo sabía que dijese lo que dijese Alemania, América le había pedido que los retuviese hasta que Malta los llamase.

Alemania respiró hondo.

"Es Preussen" declaró "está vivo".

Antonio se levantó en cuanto oyó el ruido que hacían las cuatro naciones al entrar en su casa.

"¡Antonio Fernandez Carreido y Lovino Vargas!" gritó Malta esperando que la casa no estuviese vacía.

Los dos amantes se preguntaron quién demonios sería, hasta que oyeron un "kolkolkol" de fonfo. Pusieron una cara de terror que podría ganar un premio en Haloween y se precipitaron hacia el vestíbulo, para ver con horror a los 3 rubios y a la morena.

Esta estuvo a su altura antes de que cualquiera de los dos latinos pudiese darse cuenta. España pudo ver en primera fila la colleja que le dio a Romano. Ouch.

Antonio intentaba darle explicaciones a Estados Unidos de porqué había cancelado la conmemoración, excusas que al americano le sonaban tremendamente falsas, mientras la chica discutía el porqué del como Romano no le había mandado ni un solo mensaje. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Iván se iba por la casa de exploración.

" ¿Sabías que Francis está muy preocupado?" preguntó la suave voz de Candá, interrumpiendo el interrogatorio estilo policial en que el español se había metido en pocos minutos. El canadiense estaba bastante inquieto por su "padre".

Por una vez no fue ignorado. Al contrario, el español palideció, buscando al francés con la mirada, temiendo que su amigo hubiese venido con ellos.

"No lo busques, Inglaterra ha conseguido retenerlo un poco más" le explicó Malta.

"¿Bien, ahora, se puede saber cual es el problema? Y quiero la verdad" exigió saber Estados Unidos.

Pero nadie se tomó la molestia de contestarle.

"¡Hungría!" gritó Malta buscando a su amiga, recordando que se suponía que estaba en esa casa.

"Cолод, aquí hay una puerta cerrada con llave" se oyó la voz del ruso en lo alto de las escaleras.

Antonio tragó saliva. Iván se encontraba delante de la habitación en la que dormía Gilbert. "Mierda" pensó.

Malta sintió como el español se tensaba y cruzó la mirada asustada de Lovino.

"Espera Bragin-"

Demasiado tarde. Rusia ya había forzado la puerta.

Austria miraba por la ventana, sin atreverse a cruzar su mirada con los demás, que no habían dicho nada desde que Alemania había dejado de hablar.

El aristócrata reflexionaba a toda velocidad, al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar sus emociones.

No quería dejarse llevar por la emoción. El relato de Alemania, la llamada de aquella mujer explicaba muchas cosas, el que Hungría desapareciese después de hablar con ella.

"Algo muy importante que hacer"

Solo el albino podía ser suficiente importante como para que su ex-esposa no respondiese a sus llamadas. Y Malta había dicho que ella estaba en España. España que había cancelado la conmemoración 5 días antes y que no salía de su casa. ¿Porque iba a hacer eso Antonio? Solo si algo realmente improvisto hubiese ocurrido.

¿Y si Gilbert se había presentado en Madrid?

¡Gilbert podía estar vivo!

"Tenemos que ir a Madrid. Ahora" dijo por fin, rompiendo el silencio. "Antonio nos debe una explicación".

"Me temo que eso es imposible" interrumpió entonces Japón, muy serio. Todos le miraron.

El japonés también quería ir a España, claro que si. Pero había prometido que esperaría, y Kiku Honda siempre cumplía su palabra.

Vacía.

La habitación estaba vacía. No había nadie más en la casa.

Sin embargo Rusia entró en el cuarto, había algo que le llamaba la atención. Un perfume en el aire.

Conocía bien ese aroma.

Pertenecía a una nación, un rival que había desaparecido hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero que había aprendido a echar de menos. Un país que había deseado conquistar tiempo atrás, pero que nunca había cedido. Un hombre orgulloso, con el que compartía tanto y al mismo tiempo tan poco.

Iván frunció el ceño, ¿porque recordaba a Prusia en aquel momento?

Miró a su alrededor, y sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesita de noche.

Allí reposaba una cruz que nunca pensó volver a ver.

Era de metal, y al lado había una nota, escrita en hungaro. El ruso la despegó con cuidado.


	23. CAPÍTULO 22

Alemania miró desconcertado a su amigo. Tenía que haber oído mal, no había otra explicación.

"¿Qué has dicho?" el tono afilado de Austria lo sacó de su desconcierto.

"Lo siento, pero América-san me pidió que los retuviese si hacía falta. Tendrán que tener paciencia."

Roderich apretó los dientes. ¿Paciencia? No podía tener paciencia en una situación así.

Vash entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos.

"¿Y que piensas hacer para detenernos? ¡No puedes impedirnos salir!"

Kiku sonrió.

"Olvidan que tengo una familia numerosa" explicó el japonés con calma.

Al tiempo que decía esas palabras, todos los asiáticos aparecieron detrás de él.

Francis le miró con desconfianza. Inglaterra desvió la vista incómodo.

"¿Qué has hecho qué?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Arthur se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Querías saber que demonios pasaba no? Pues ya está, Alfred ha conseguido abrir su puerta".

"¡Claro que quería saber que pasaba! Pero no quería meter a Amérique en toda esta historia. Antonio puede estar en serios problemas, lo último que necesita es a un hiperactivo como Estados Unidos por su casa"

"Cálmate, right? Él y Alfred se llevan bien, ¿no?"

"¡Ese no es el problema!" exclamó Francia, cogiendo su chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Entiendo. Merci beaucoup, Seyschelles. Te debo una." Hungría colgó y se dio la vuelta hacia Gilbert, que miraba en dirección de la casa de Antonio. Estaban del otro lado de la calle, se habían escapado en el último momento, aunque nadie los había visto.

A juzgar por los gritos que salían de la mansión, lo que ocurría era serio. Hungría sintió un escalofrío. Le había parecido ver entrar a Rusia junto con América y Canadá. Prefería no estar ahí dentro en aquellos momentos.

"Ya sé donde está Francis" declaró la chica. "se hospeda en un hotel cerca de aquí. Vamos."

Gilbert asintió, aún sin despegar la vista de la casa del español siguió a su amiga, preguntándose porque esta había llamado a la chica con la que hablaba Seyschelles, como las islas.

Canadá tragó saliva, aquella situación le empezaba a asustar de verdad.

Iván miraba a España como si estuviese a punto de comérselo. Ya no tenía esa sonrisa suya y sus ojos parecían dos puñales de hielo. España por su parte miraba a Lovino que se había puesto entre Iván y él, dispuesto a hcer lo que fuese si el ruso intentaba algo, aunque no sirviese de nada. Este miraba a su amiga con determinación, y tratando así evitar la imagen de Rusia amenazante, pero no se movió.Malta sin embargo tenía sus ojos clavados en la espalda de Alfred, que se encontraba cerca de la mesilla, con la nota en la mano y la mirada perdida.

Los orbes azules del americano volvieron a recorrer la pulcra letra de Elisabeth como para cerciorarse de que todo aquello era real.

No necesitaba saber húngaro, Iván acababa de traducirlo al inglés en voz alta.

Sintió un gran vació en su interior, la culpa y la incertidumbre le llenaron. En su mente resonaban los ecos de aquella vez.

"Kesesese, así que vosotros dos sois los pequeños que han conseguido unir tanto a Inglaterra y a Francia. Es cierto que os parecéis un poco a ellos"

El pequeño castaño miró curioso a su interlocutor mientras su hermano gemelo se agarraba a su oso intimidado, de la cocina provenían los ecos de una pelea sobre quemar comida e intentos de envenenamiento.

Ante él tenía a un chico joven que le sonreía con picardía, parecía fuerte y muy seguro de si mismo.

"Tranquilo pequeños. No voy a haceros daño. Si seguís mi ejemplo, quizá algún día consigáis volveros tan fuertes como yo. Quien sabe, quizá el país más poderoso del mundo" explicó Prusia emocionado.

El pequeño soltó una carcajada, divertido ante los aspavientos que hacía el mayor.

Este lo puso sobre sus rodillas encantado, le recordaba a su Ludwig.

"¡Escúchame Francis! Espera al menos que Marina nos llame, luego vamos a casa de Antonio, te lo prometo" suplicó el ingles en la puerta del hotel intentando coartarle el paso a Francia.

Este lo apartó de un movimiento.

"No. Estoy harto, todos parecen saber algo menos yo. Se acabó" soltó mientras se dirigía a casa de Antonio.

Inglaterra se plantó delante de él, con los brazos extendidos.

"Llamo a Marina una vez, y luego yo mismo te acompañaré a casa de España".

El francés lo fulminó con la mirada, pero asintió mientras marcaba aquel número.

Malta pareció salir de su embobamiento cuando el teléfono sonó. Inglaterra.

Colgó.

Ya no importaba, ahora el principal problema era evitar que el Ruso hiciese una masacre internacional.

"I-iván, ¿porqué no salimos al jardín y que Antonio nos lo explique todo? " Pidió en tono conciliador, poniendo una mano tímida sobre el brazo del más alto.

El aludido desplazó sus ojos hacía la chica. Seguía matando con la mirada, pero-sorprendentemente y para alivio de todos-asintió lentamente.

"Alfred" le llamó Marina.

Este seguía en su mundo. Ahora su mente estaba en algún punto de 1991.

"Enhorabuena, conseguiste salir de este conflicto sin provocar un desastre nuclear. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco."

Estaba en una reunión de la ONU, la primera después de la guerra fría. América pestañeó, tenía entendido que Francia le guardaba rencor, sin embargo, la otra nación ahí estaba, brindándole una sonrisa sincera.

"Vaya….gracias Francia. No me esperaba esas palabras de tu parte."

"¿Porqué no? Sé que De Gaulle insistió mucho en cortar al máximo nuestras relaciones, y la verdad, creo que tenía razón en cuanto a huir un poco de toda tu influencia, pero de ahí a no saber reconocer una victoria…."

"Hay muchos países que aún ni me dirigen la palabra".

El francés levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

"¿A quién te refieres?"

"Los asiáticos me odian. Los sudamericanos también pasan de mí. Por no hablar de Austria".

"Autriche….¿no me digas que aún te guardan rencor por lo de la 2ºGuerra Mundial?"

"¿Tú…tu no lo haces?"

" ¿Exactemente QUÉ te reprochas, mon cher ? "

"Mucho. Por supuesto las bombas. Vietnam también. Y todo lo que le he hecho a Alemania. Separar sus tierras, separar Berlín, las deudas, la muerte de Prus—ejem, quiero decir…" Alfred no sabía como continuar, había metido la pata. Bastaba de ver la cara de Francia.

Sin embargo, este habló al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

"No tienes nada que reprocharte, garçon. Debes arrepentirte por lo que hiciste, pero también tienes que aprender a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Somos países, y como los humanos que nos habitan, no somos perfectos. Todos hemos cometido errores."

"Pero Iggy me ha dicho que no le diriges la palabra…." no es que a América le molestase, al contrario, eso los había unido más.

Pero era ilógico.

"¿Supongo que ya va siendo hora de que cambie de actitud, verdad?" respondió entonces el francés con una sonrisa. "Hablando de volver a hacer amistades, deberías ir a hablar con Rusia. Y no te preocupes. El pasado, pasado está".

Solo que el pasado parecía dispuesto a perseguirle.

Alfred no sabía como tenía que sentirse. Estaba aturdido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo.

Inglaterra pestañeó, Malta le acababa de colgar en las narices.

"Hey, ¿esa no parece Hungría?" preguntó Francis de repente, olvidando su enfado.

Arthur siguió la mirada de Francia. En efecto, Hungría estaba allí, en la esquina de una calle, y esperaba algo o alguien que los otros dos no podían ver desde su posición.

El inglés estaba sorprendido. ¿Es que todas las naciones del mundo habían decidido pasarse por Madrid?

"Vamos a ver que hace" declaró el Francés antes de que Arthur pudiera detenerle.

"Hongrie! Salut beauté! ¿Qué haces tú por… "

La pregunta murió en sus labios. Allí, saliendo de una tienda con un par de botellas de agua, se encontraba un albino que el francés no pensaba volver a ver en su vida.

Hungría sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Arthur no podía despegar sus ojos de Prusia.

Así que era cierto….¡de verdad era él!

Como de si dos estatuas se tratase, los dos amigos se miraban en silencio, sin mover ni un musculo.

Una luz brilló en los ojos de Gilbert.

Comprensión.

"España:

No te sientas culpable o triste, esto te sobrepasa. Tampoco te asustes, te prometo que todo va a salir bien.

Has querido proteger a tus dos mejores amigos del mundo y de ellos mismos, y por eso te has encerrado, y a Gilbert contigo. Te entiendo perfectamente, por que es probable que yo hubiese echo lo mismo. Pero las cosas no se arreglan así, y tú lo sabes.

España, no sé porque no quieres que Prusia vea a Francia, pero he descubierto algo importante. Cuantos más países ve, más recuerda. Lo sé porque ha sido capaz de llamarme por mi nombre. MI nombre, Antonio.

Gilbert me ha pedido que le ayude a encontrar a Francia y lo voy a hacer. Por favor, tranquiliza a las otras naciones mientras estamos fuera. Es posible que Alemania se entere muy pronto.

Sé que podrás arreglártelas. Confía en Malta, a ella le dije que estaba aquí, y no dudo en que pronto se presentará por allí para "hablar" con Lovino. Es lo suficiente inteligente para percatarse de lo que ocurre ella sola.

Espero que no tengas problemas mientras estamos fuera.

Gracias por todo.

Atentamente;

Hungría"


	24. Capítulo 23

Como si una ola lo barriese todo.

Cuando Gilbert encontró la mirada azul de Francis, clara como el mar, se vio sumergido por una ola inmensa que lo arrastró, destruyendo a su paso el muro negro que le impedía acceder a su pasado.

En unos pocos segundos, el muro terminó de resquebrajarse al intentar de contener la ola.

Fue inútil.

Marina salió al jardín trasero sujetando aún a Iván, ahora no osaba soltarlo. Alfred los seguía como sonado. Detrás venía Antonio que parecía haber vuelto a la realidad, de su mano iba Lovino. En cuanto a Matthew, se encontraba en la cocina hablando por teléfono.

"Llama a Kiku" había pedido la maltesa.

Una luz brilló en los ojos carmesí del albino.

Comprensión.

Recordaba. Lo recordaba todo.

Quería hablar, pero las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta, ante las imágenes que pasaban por sus ojos.

Ya no le dolía la cabeza, todo estaba claro. El muro había caído, y al otro lado había encontrado su vida. Se había encontrado a si mismo.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, despegó los ojos de Francis, que no se había movdo ni un milímetro, para mirar a Arthur y Elisabeth.

Inglaterra y Hungría

"Sí. Entiendo. No, no se preocupe Canadá-kun. Puedo ocuparme de ellos. Nah...Al principio han mostrado algo de resistencia, pero he acabado por convencerlos"

"Ok. Malta piensa que lo mejor es que no vengan aquí hasta mañana. S-sé que los va a enfadar, pero..."

"Canadá-kun, esto tiene que ver con Prusia-san, ¿verdad? Él está... ¿vivo? Por favor, dígamelo; yo fui su amigo" pidió el japonés en voz baja para que no le oyesen.

"L-la verdad es que n-no lo sé. E-es complicado. C-creo que sí" tartamudeó Canadá.

Kiku sintió que el corazón se le encogía. La única razón por la que no estaba aún en Madrid junto a Alemania y los demás era que había dado su palabra. Su honor de japonés no le permitía retirarla.

"Ya veo. Harigato, Canadá-kun" murmuró mientras colgaba.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó una voz a sus espaldas "Llevas desde que has colgado mirando por la ventana".

Japón se dió la vuelta, brindándole una sonrisa a China, algo que no se solía ver en su rostro siempre serio e impasible.

"Todo está bien Yao. Mejor que nunca".

España miró su reloj. Las 10. Había terminado su relato hacía tempo, y ahora todos estaban en silencio. Malta caminaba en círculos, intentando pensar que haría Inglaterra en una situación así.

Antonio le echó una mirada a Rusia.

No era capaz de saber lo que pensaba porque la nación no había dicho nada, pero estaba claro que la noticia le había impactado tanto como a América, aunque de forma muy distinta.

Estados Unidos se encontraba al lado de Iván. Ambos parecían increíblemente interesados en la trenza de la chica.

El silencio lo estaba matando. ¿Por qué esos dos no reaccionaban? Inglaterra se estaba poniendo nervioso, aquello no le gustaba. Francia estaba en trance. Un recuerdo fugaz lo asaltó. Solo lo había visto así una vez...

"Oh no" murmuró, recordando la ejecución de la Dama de Orleáns.

Se mordió el labio, Francia estaba negando lo que veía.

No lo aceptaba. No podía aceptarlo.

Le había costado mucho entender siquiera que él ya no estaba, que lo había asesinado, le había costado aceptar que ya no saldrían nunca más los 3 de copas, que todo había terminado.

Que se había ido para siempre. Como su Jeanne.

Pero ahí estaba, mirándole, tan estático como el mismo.

Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, eso debía ser. La preocupación por Antonio le había llevado al límite.

No sería la primera vez que veía fantasmas.

Jeanne se le había aparecido en más de una ocasión, aunque él nunca se lo hubiese contado a nadie.

Vio sus labios moverse, pero no oía lo que el albino le estaba contando. Este sonreía y tenía un aire de superioridad en su cara. Muy típico. Hasta que, viendo que el rubio no reaccionaba, frunció el ceño , y se le acercó lentamente.

Podía verlo con todo detalle: tal y como lo recordaba, solo que esa expresión de súbita preocupación no era propia de él.

Prusia puso una mano sobre su hombro. Francia se estremeció ante su contacto.

NO. No.

"¡Francia!"

"Bien." Soltó por fin Malta, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen." Sí Prusia ha perdido la memoria, deberíamos intentar ayudarle. ¿No queremos que se reúna con su hermano sin ser capaz de reconocerle, no?" preguntó imaginándose lo duro que podría ser aquello. "Deberíamos decirle la verdad."

"¿Qué tal si hablamos con la gente que más le conoce?" propuso Canadá, tomando la iniciativa, algo raro en él.

"Es una gran idea Matthew. Rusia, Romano,¿ por qué no contactáis a países que hallan coincidido con Prusia en su historia: los bálticos, Polonia, Sajonia, Westfalia, República Checa, Dinamarca, Holanda...? Alemania llegará mañana, así que no hay mucho tiempo."

Rusia solo asintió, cuando en general no solía recibir ordenes.

"Da"

"Claro".

"Nosotros podríamos hablar con nuestros jefes" propuso España, quería hacer algo, ser útil. "Y si…les decimos que el problema está solucionado y que vamos a celebrar esa conmemoración?"

"¡Pero entonces sería una tontería! ¿es que nunca usas la cabeza? Es dentro de dos días, y mañana estará aquí media Europa" señaló Lovino.

"Entonces mañana la celebramos" declaró segurísimo de si mismo el americano.

Todos le miraron como si estuviese loco (vamos, como siempre), pero eso relajó un poco el amiente.

"Canadá, ven conmigo. Vamos a buscarlos." propuso la chica. "Nos vemos a las 12".

Gilbert posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

"¡Francia! Empiezas a asustarme" le reprochó.

"¡Francis! ¿Qué tal tío? ¡Sé que estás sorprendido de ver al asombroso yo de vuelta, pero no es para tanto! ¿Has echado de menos mi asombrosa genialidad verdad? Claro, y quién mundo no puede estar sin mí"

Eso era lo que había soltado cuando por fin había recuperado la palabra. Soberana gilipollez. Pero es que era lo único que se sentía capaz de decir. Ahora entendía la reacción de Antonio y no quería otra vez lo mismo. Tenía que quitarle peso a la situación. No quería un drama, no le iban. Los recuerdos de su ejecución ya eran de por sí demasiado duros.

Pero Francia no parecía haberlo oído, y eso le preocupaba.

"Francia…no, por favor, no llores" medio suplicó cuando vio las lágrimas del rubio.

Este pestañeó.

¿Estaba llorando?

"Suéltame" consiguió decir con voz queda.

Prusia lo miró sorprendido. Las palabras del rubio solo tuvieron el efecto contrario. Le apretó más fuerte el hombro.

"¿Qué est-"

"Lâches-moi!" gritó entonces el francés al tiempo que se deshacía del agarre de Gilbert. "¡Tu no eres mi amigo! Eres un maldito espejismo que viene a volverme loco…déjame en paz. No quiero verte, no quiero oírte. Él está muerto, yo lo maté. Si fueses Gilbert no te acercarías a mí, me odiarías. No me dirigirías ni la palabra. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Así que no necesito que vengas a torturarme. Vas-t-en!" pidió al tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos y salía de ahí.

"Espera…Frankreich!"

"France!" gritó Inglaterra.


	25. Capítulo 24

Como si una ola lo barriese todo.

Cuando Gilbert encontró la mirada azul de Francis, clara como el mar, se vio sumergido por una ola inmensa que lo arrastró, destruyendo a su paso el muro negro que le impedía acceder a su pasado.

En unos pocos segundos, el muro terminó de resquebrajarse al intentar de contener la ola.

Fue inútil.

Marina salió al jardín trasero sujetando aún a Iván, ahora no osaba soltarlo. Alfred los seguía como sonado. Detrás venía Antonio que parecía haber vuelto a la realidad, de su mano iba Lovino. En cuanto a Matthew, se encontraba en la cocina hablando por teléfono.

"Llama a Kiku" había pedido la maltesa.

Una luz brilló en los ojos carmesí del albino.

Comprensión.

Recordaba. Lo recordaba todo.

Quería hablar, pero las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta, ante las imágenes que pasaban por sus ojos.

Ya no le dolía la cabeza, todo estaba claro. El muro había caído, y al otro lado había encontrado su vida. Se había encontrado a si mismo.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, despegó los ojos de Francis, que no se había movdo ni un milímetro, para mirar a Arthur y Elisabeth.

Inglaterra y Hungría

"Sí. Entiendo. No, no se preocupe Canadá-kun. Puedo ocuparme de ellos. Nah...Al principio han mostrado algo de resistencia, pero he acabado por convencerlos"

"Ok. Malta piensa que lo mejor es que no vengan aquí hasta mañana. S-sé que los va a enfadar, pero..."

"Canadá-kun, esto tiene que ver con Prusia-san, ¿verdad? Él está... ¿vivo? Por favor, dígamelo; yo fui su amigo" pidió el japonés en voz baja para que no le oyesen.

"L-la verdad es que n-no lo sé. E-es complicado. C-creo que sí" tartamudeó Canadá.

Kiku sintió que el corazón se le encogía. La única razón por la que no estaba aún en Madrid junto a Alemania y los demás era que había dado su palabra. Su honor de japonés no le permitía retirarla.

"Ya veo. Harigato, Canadá-kun" murmuró mientras colgaba.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó una voz a sus espaldas "Llevas desde que has colgado mirando por la ventana".

Japón se dió la vuelta, brindándole una sonrisa a China, algo que no se solía ver en su rostro siempre serio e impasible.

"Todo está bien Yao. Mejor que nunca".

España miró su reloj. Las 10. Había terminado su relato hacía tempo, y ahora todos estaban en silencio. Malta caminaba en círculos, intentando pensar que haría Inglaterra en una situación así.

Antonio le echó una mirada a Rusia.

No era capaz de saber lo que pensaba porque la nación no había dicho nada, pero estaba claro que la noticia le había impactado tanto como a América, aunque de forma muy distinta.

Estados Unidos se encontraba al lado de Iván. Ambos parecían increíblemente interesados en la trenza de la chica.

El silencio lo estaba matando. ¿Por qué esos dos no reaccionaban? Inglaterra se estaba poniendo nervioso, aquello no le gustaba. Francia estaba en trance. Un recuerdo fugaz lo asaltó. Solo lo había visto así una vez...

"Oh no" murmuró, recordando la ejecución de la Dama de Orleáns.

Se mordió el labio, Francia estaba negando lo que veía.

No lo aceptaba. No podía aceptarlo.

Le había costado mucho entender siquiera que él ya no estaba, que lo había asesinado, le había costado aceptar que ya no saldrían nunca más los 3 de copas, que todo había terminado.

Que se había ido para siempre. Como su Jeanne.

Pero ahí estaba, mirándole, tan estático como el mismo.

Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, eso debía ser. La preocupación por Antonio le había llevado al límite.

No sería la primera vez que veía fantasmas.

Jeanne se le había aparecido en más de una ocasión, aunque él nunca se lo hubiese contado a nadie.

Vio sus labios moverse, pero no oía lo que el albino le estaba contando. Este sonreía y tenía un aire de superioridad en su cara. Muy típico. Hasta que, viendo que el rubio no reaccionaba, frunció el ceño , y se le acercó lentamente.

Podía verlo con todo detalle: tal y como lo recordaba, solo que esa expresión de súbita preocupación no era propia de él.

Prusia puso una mano sobre su hombro. Francia se estremeció ante su contacto.

NO. No.

"¡Francia!"

"Bien." Soltó por fin Malta, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen." Sí Prusia ha perdido la memoria, deberíamos intentar ayudarle. ¿No queremos que se reúna con su hermano sin ser capaz de reconocerle, no?" preguntó imaginándose lo duro que podría ser aquello. "Deberíamos decirle la verdad."

"¿Qué tal si hablamos con la gente que más le conoce?" propuso Canadá, tomando la iniciativa, algo raro en él.

"Es una gran idea Matthew. Rusia, Romano,¿ por qué no contactáis a países que hallan coincidido con Prusia en su historia: los bálticos, Polonia, Sajonia, Westfalia, República Checa, Dinamarca, Holanda...? Alemania llegará mañana, así que no hay mucho tiempo."

Rusia solo asintió, cuando en general no solía recibir ordenes.

"Da"

"Claro".

"Nosotros podríamos hablar con nuestros jefes" propuso España, quería hacer algo, ser útil. "Y si…les decimos que el problema está solucionado y que vamos a celebrar esa conmemoración?"

"¡Pero entonces sería una tontería! ¿es que nunca usas la cabeza? Es dentro de dos días, y mañana estará aquí media Europa" señaló Lovino.

"Entonces mañana la celebramos" declaró segurísimo de si mismo el americano.

Todos le miraron como si estuviese loco (vamos, como siempre), pero eso relajó un poco el amiente.

"Canadá, ven conmigo. Vamos a buscarlos." propuso la chica. "Nos vemos a las 12".

Gilbert posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

"¡Francia! Empiezas a asustarme" le reprochó.

"¡Francis! ¿Qué tal tío? ¡Sé que estás sorprendido de ver al asombroso yo de vuelta, pero no es para tanto! ¿Has echado de menos mi asombrosa genialidad verdad? Claro, y quién mundo no puede estar sin mí"

Eso era lo que había soltado cuando por fin había recuperado la palabra. Soberana gilipollez. Pero es que era lo único que se sentía capaz de decir. Ahora entendía la reacción de Antonio y no quería otra vez lo mismo. Tenía que quitarle peso a la situación. No quería un drama, no le iban. Los recuerdos de su ejecución ya eran de por sí demasiado duros.

Pero Francia no parecía haberlo oído, y eso le preocupaba.

"Francia…no, por favor, no llores" medio suplicó cuando vio las lágrimas del rubio.

Este pestañeó.

¿Estaba llorando?

"Suéltame" consiguió decir con voz queda.

Prusia lo miró sorprendido. Las palabras del rubio solo tuvieron el efecto contrario. Le apretó más fuerte el hombro.

"¿Qué est-"

"Lâches-moi!" gritó entonces el francés al tiempo que se deshacía del agarre de Gilbert. "¡Tu no eres mi amigo! Eres un maldito espejismo que viene a volverme loco…déjame en paz. No quiero verte, no quiero oírte. Él está muerto, yo lo maté. Si fueses Gilbert no te acercarías a mí, me odiarías. No me dirigirías ni la palabra. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Así que no necesito que vengas a torturarme. Vas-t-en!" pidió al tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos y salía de ahí.

"Espera…Frankreich!"

"France!" gritó Inglaterra.


	26. Capítulo 25

Madrid.

Conocía muy bien esa ciudad. Aún recordaba la época en la que pasaba día sí y día también en la capital española, disfrutando de su poderío sobre su medio-hermano, sobre el mundo.

Porque Napoleón había construido un gran imperio, aunque breve.

En esa época Antonio le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Bueno, no era el único. Media Europa le odiaba.

Pero al menos esa época le había servido para conocer la capital. Y eso le había sido muy útil a la hora de escapar.

Sabía que lo estaban buscando, que Inglaterra lo buscaba. Pues que lo hiciese.

Él no pensaba moverse de allí. Y cuando estuviese listo iría a casa de Antonio.

Porque Francis empezaba a dudar de lo que había visto. No podía ser verdad, pero ese tacto…

La Jeanne que se le aparecía nunca le había tocado, por mucho que él lo hubiese deseado.

"Por fin te encuentro" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Inglaterra. En aquél momento solo podía pesar en él como "maldito pirata toca pelotas"

"Vete. Déjame solo". No era una petición, era una orden.

"Que péna que yo no quiera dejarte solo, meiner Freund. Y no creas que ese tono va a funcionar conmigo" dijo una voz muy diferente a la de Inglaterra.

Gilbert se separó del inglés y se puso delante de Francis, arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

Este bajó la vista, sin atreverse a mirarle.

"Me decepcionas Francis. ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan egoísta? ¿Que no sé que sin ti, aquello hubiese sido lento y doloroso? ¿Qué Ludwig podría…?" su voz murió en su garganta, no recordar ese día "¿Acaso piensas que eso es más importante para mí que lo que hemos pasado juntos?"

Francis giró la cabeza, alejándose de su voz. Eso solo enfureció a Gilbert.

Lo agarró por el pelo, forzándole a mirarle a los ojos, haciéndole daño.

"¡Creía que había quedado claro que éramos! Amigos contra todo, amigos contra todos, pero libres. Yo te he jodido muchas veces, tú has puteado a Antonio y Antonio me ha atacado. Pero eso no importa. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Francis lo miró. Sin saber Gilbert lo había elevado del suelo. El albino lo miraba furioso, sujetándole como sujetaría a un enemigo. Para pegarle una buena paliza.

Sonrío imperceptiblemente. La presencia de Gilbert, su enojo, eran demasiado cercanos demasiado reales… poco a poco su cerebro empezó a registrar que quizá, puede, tal vez, Gilbert estuviese vivo. Vivo y cabreado.

"Porque somos mucho mejores que todas esas naciones que se toman la vida demasiado en serio"

La mirada de Gilbert se volvió menos agresiva. Soltó a Francis, quién se arregló la chaqueta.

"Exacto. Somos mucho más geniales, en especial yo".

Francis se rio ligeramente. Sin duda el ego de Gilbert no cabía en su propio cuerpo.

"Así que quita esa cara de "unmöglicht". ¿O necesitas que te dé un buen morreo, francés pervertido, que eso es lo que eres?"añadó con una sonrisa pícara al ver como Inglaterra se tensaba.

Realmente no quería besarle, él no era como Francis. Pero esperaba que aquello le hiciese reaccionar. Además, valía la pena ver la cara de Inglaterra.

Francia estalló en una carcajada.

"Tú no eres así. Solo cuando se trata de Hungría o para molestar al señorito…"

Y se abrazó a el. Con fuerza, con cariño.

"Te he echado de menos" susurró con voz entrecortada.

"Lo sé, soy demasiado Awesome" eso le hubiese gustado responder, solo que no pudo. Estúpido Francis ¡Iba a conseguir hacerle llorar! Vió como Inglaterra los miraba con los ojos acuosos, conmovido. Lo que le faltaba.

"Bueno, ya basa eh. ¡Que mi regreso es para reír, no para desmoronarse!"

Francis asintió.

"Deberíamos ir yendo, ¿no?" le preguntó Gilbert a Inglaterra.

"Eh…sí, sí, supongo" carraspeo incómodo.

"¡Chicos, por fin os encontramos!" exclamó una voz femenina. Todos pudieron ver como Hungría llegaba excitada seguida de cerca por unos exhaustos Canadá y Malta.

"Dios…¿podrías correr menos rápido?" preguntó Matthew respirando entrecortadamente.

"Ey, que tal Birdie" .

Matthew abrió la boca sorprendido.

Vale, le habían avisado. Pero aun así era difícil de creer. Para la joven nación, Gilbert había sido como un tío que los visitaba a veces cuando aún vivía con Francia, un tío que le hacía reír. No supo que decir.

"También me alegra verte pequeña Kirkland" añadió.

Maltahizo una mueca molesta.

"No me llames así".

"Vaya, parece que te has sabido ocupar bien de ella" comentó Gilbert al cabo de un rato mientras andaban. Inglaterra miró a su alrededor, sorprendido. Sin saber cómo, se habían quedado los dos detrás del grupo.

"Parece que ha crecido desde que Italia nos la presentó. Todo un logro que todavía no se haya envenenado con tu comida"

Arthur desvió la mirada, incomodo.

Porque una cosa era Francia, y otra él. Gilbert no tenía y probablemente no querría perdonarle. Era el enemigo de Antonio, por no hablar de la extraña relación que mantenía con Francis y de ser uno de los que le habían separado de sus amigos y familia durante más de 50 años.

Pero si tuviese la oportunidad de empezar una relación cordial con la ex nación, le hubiese gustado.

"¡Ey! ¡Que era un cumplido!"

"Gilbert, yo—"

"No lo digas"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Erás tú esta madruada, verdad? Ya me pedistés perdón. Dado lo orgulloso que eres, debio de costarte lo tuyo. Ya está olvidado."

Arthur sonrió.Pero entonces recordó quién esperaba en casa de Antonio.

"¿Y que le piensas decir a Rusia?"

Gilbert se quedó helado.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones útiles:
> 
> imbécile (fr)- imbécil
> 
> i'm the hero (eng)- ¡Yo soy el héroe!
> 
> товарищ (rus) - camarada
> 
> Frantsyia (rus)- Francia
> 
> Австрия (rus)- Austria
> 
> Пруссия (rus)- Prusia
> 
> Verdammt (ale)- Maldita sea
> 
> добро пожаловать(rus)-Bienvenido

MADRID, 2 DE MAYO DE 2000; 20H00

Rusia miraba el cielo estrellado. Pese a la contaminación, pese a las luces artificiales, los ojos acostumbrados a observar la bóveda celeste del mayor país del mundo podían vislumbrar sin problemas aquellos puntitos que brillaban como diamantes. Sabía que Gilbert no tardaría en salir. A hablar con él.

Lo había intentado. Evitarle.

Después de contactar a todos los países para convencerles (no había sido muy difícil) de que se celebraría la conmemoración al día siguiente, le había dicho a América que tenía que ir a la embajada y no había vuelto hasta la noche.

No le quedaba otra, no tenía donde pasar la noche. Su dinero estaba en casa. Nunca pensó que se quedaría. Pero eso era lo más práctico si tenía que estar allí al día siguiente.

Estados Unidos le abrió la puerta, excitadísimo (como no). Al parecer, estaban todos en el salón, "recuperando el tiempo perdido".

El grupo de amigos había llegado sobre la 1 a casa, donde habían encontrado a Antonio y a Alfred. En cuanto habían entrado, Francia se había lanzado sobre Antonio y habían empezado a pelearse, como lo haría normalmente con Inglaterra. Le había reprochado su estupidez, lo preocupado que lo había tenido, etc, ect...y Antonio, harto de oír críticas sobre como había actuado con lo de Gilbert, le había contestado.

A gritos.

"¡ Suéltame America! Voy a enseñarle a este gabacho que a mí nadie me habla en ese tono" había exigido Antonio intentando librarse del agarre de America. Imposible.

"¡Te hablaré en el tono que sea necesario! Que seas el mayor no te da ninguna excusa *" gritó Francis mientras Prusia se interponía.

"¡Me gustaría verte! ¿Qué querías que hiciese? Todos me han reprochado como he actuado, pero tenía miedo ¿vale? Ya lo he dicho."

"¡Podrías haberme llamado!". España desvío la mirada incómodo. "Pero no, el gran conquistador no puede pensar que a lo mejor los demás no podíamos dormir de preocupación. ¿Sabes como me sentiría si algo malo te hubiese pasado, imbécile? Hasta Portugal estaba preocupado. Y no solo eso. ¿Acaso lo de Gilbert no me incumbe? ¡¿Cómo has podido esconderme algo así?! Pero claro, eres tan irresponsable que solo piensas en ti mismo y no tienes la más mínima consid—"

"¡Lo siento!" gritó Antonio. Francis dejó de forcejear. Él y Gilbert le miraron. "Lo siento" repitió bajito.

El silencio llenó la sala. "Está bien. Disculpas aceptadas" dijo entonces Gilbert. Antonio lo miró extrañado, pero sonrío al ver que Francis asentía con la cabeza.

Rusia miró curioso a Estados Unidos, sin escuchar lo que el otro le contaba. No le interesaba. De todas formas hablaba demasiado rápido. Sin embargo si lo hacía lo que Gilbert podía haberle dicho a él. Sonrío de forma imperceptible. La situación de ambos debía ser parecida.

Gilbert salió de la cocina donde él y Estados Unidos habían estado hablando. "A solas" había pedido el menor visiblemente cortado.

"Prusia, yo…"

"Déjalo América. Primero, Prusia no existe." dijo en un tono ligeramente amargo "y segundo, ya me imagino lo que quieres decir. No me apetece hablar de ello. Es poco awesome."

"P-pero yo…"

"¿De verdad quieres recordar aquella época?"

América miró sus manos. No quería, pero DEBÍA.

"Vaya, es difícil verte inseguro" se burló un poco el albino.

"Yo no quería…es decir si que quería pero…en aquella época estaba como loco y…bueno, sé que no es una excusa, pero…" empezó torpemente.

"No es una excusa, pero lo entiendo. No te preocupes"

"¡No! Si me preocupo. Japón hizo lo mismo, ¿sabes? Me miraba sin ninguna expresión y me decía que no pasaba nada, pero yo podía ver esas putas manchas en el cuello, y como tosía y escupía sangre durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que me perdono de verdad. I'm the hero! Eso es lo que siempre digo, pero en realidad no es cierto. Quería haceros pagar, por Pearl Harbor, por esos campos que descubrimos al liberar Europa, por los bombardeos de Londres, por el estado en que encontramos a Francia. Pero un hero no se rebaja al nivel del villano. Y yo lo hice, me dejé llevar y…"

"¡América!" exclamó Gilbert por tercera vez intentando que el otro se callase. "Me das dolor de cabeza. Lo entiendo, ¿ok? Estoy vivo. Si lo que quieres oír es que te perdono, sí, lo hago. Pero no hacía falta que lo pidieses. Te agradezco que te sientas culpable."

"Debería dejar de perdonar tan fácilmente, no parezco yo" pensó después de un rato mientras todos se sentaban en la sala y empezaban a contarle cosas. "Bueno, esto demuestra que soy aún más awesome. Creo que haré sufrir al próximo que me encuentre. Molestaré un poco a Vash y Roderich cuando los vea". Sonrío satisfecho.

Rusia no se había entretenido en el pasillo. Cortó a Estados Unidos en su relato sobre a saber qué y le dijo que estaría en el jardín.

STALINGRADO, NOCHEVIEJA DE 1942*

Prusia salió del cuartel y se dirigió hacia la parte de la ciudad que ya conocía como si de Berlin se tratase. Necesitaba alejarse del frente, perderse entre las calles de edificios oscuros, largo tiempo atrás majestuosos, fundirse entre los escombros, perderse en la oscuridad; con tal de huir de los gritos, las risas, los cantos rusos con los que los soviéticos celebraban el año nuevo, disfrutando de manjares exquisitos con los que él y su ejército solo podían soñar.

Apretó los dientes con frustración, se había alejado hasta donde podía, y aun así podía ver las luces a lo lejos, los ecos de una de las mayores fiestas a orillas del Volga jamás celebradas le llegaban a los oídos.*

¿Cómo se atrevía? Ese capullo de Iván, seguro que él había tenido la idea. Aquello era como el propio Rusia, parecía insignificante, hasta inocente; sin embargo, anunciaba cruelmente la derrota que Gilbert se negaba a aceptar.

¡Odiaba ese maldito cerco*! Odiaba ese invierno, odiaba Stalingrado. Lo odiaba a él.

La rabia lo recorrió mientras pensaba en su último encuentro. Como si no fuese suficiente sentir como sus soldados morían día tras día a causa del frío, del hambre. Aún sangraba: una gran cicatriz que le cortaba la espalda de derecha a izquierda, allí donde Iván había descargado la tubería. Eso había sido varios meses atrás.*Debería haberse cerrado ya. Solo había conseguido que se infectase.

"Es inútil luchar, da? Sabes que al final, te tendré bajo mi poder, y cuando lo haga, vas a sufrir. Será lento y doloroso. Hasta que entiendas que lo mejor es ser uno con Rusia" Iván sonrío mientras su tubería chocaba con la espada de Prusia, su bufanda normalmente de un blanco inmaculado salpicada de sangre. De no ser por la adrenalina, la rabia y el cansancio, Gilbert se hubiese dado cuenta que Iván daba miedo. Mucho más de lo normal. "Polonia lloró y suplicó, se arrastró ante mí cuando me lo llevé a casa, ¿sabes? A sí, claro que lo sabes. Tú estabas delante.*" Gilbert lo desafío con la mirada, rojo contra violeta y atacó con un rápido movimiento. Rusia se agachó a tiempo, pero la gorra con la estrella roja salió volando. "Vas a ser mío. Todos uno, eso es comunismo. Eso es tu futuro, товарищ."

Gilbert sacudió la cabeza. No tenía que seguir pensando en eso. Iván solo intentaba manipularle. Intentó pensar en su hermano, en sus amigos.

Rusia le sujetó por el cuello del uniforme, mientras Gilbert sentía como la sangre bajaba por su espalda herida. "Eres un estúpido" le anunció como quién explica algo a un niño, con una sonrisa benévola "Luchas por tu hermano pese a que él te ha traicionado, o lo hará. ¿Crees que no sé que el partido Nazi ha invalidado tugobierno*? ¿De verdad confías en ese hombre que ni siquiera es alemán*?" la cara de Iván peligrosamente cerca de su cara. Sentía su aliento en la cara, no era desagradable, pero era incomodo. Sus labios casi se rozaban. Gilbert reprimió el impulso de morderle. "Has traicionado a Frantsiya, a Австрия*…no creo que te quede ningún amigo" susurró.

NINGÚN AMIGO.

Las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Gilbert. Se las limpió con rabia. Llorar era de débiles, de señoritas como Austria, llorar era poco awesome.

"No necesito amigos…es divertido estar solo".

TU HERMANO TE HA TRAICIONADO.

"No…Ludwig me ha liberado de la Républica de Weimar que me sometía *, él no me traicionaría."

"Solo te quedo yo, Пруссия" había dicho. Luego le había besado. Con violencia.

Y tras eso, todo se había vuelto negro.

Cuando despertó, Gilbert estaba en el campamento.

Prusia le dio un puñetazo a la pared más cercana. Verdammt. No era la primera vez que besaba a otro país. Estaba Hungría. La había besado en los labios, antes de irse. No recordaba cual había sido la razón, solo sabía que lo había necesitado. Hungría lo atraía como un imán. Pero este beso…era humillante. Lo odiaba.

¿Entonces, porque lo había disfrutado?

Parecía tan sosegado, ahí mirando el cielo. Si nadie le conociese, podría engañar hasta a Suiza, siempre tan perspicaz, ya que pese a su gran estatura, Rusia era el vivo retrato de la tranquilidad.

Gilbert tragó saliva, sabiendo muy bien como era. Sin embargo, y eso le tranquilizó un poco; parecía menos amenazante que la última vez. Sin duda, estar al mando de la Únion Soviética había sacado a la superficie aquello que normalmente solo dejaba vislumbrar. Verlo sin su tubería, sin el traje de bolchevique, con la bufanda inmaculada de nuevo era sumamente más agradable.

"¿Cómo que eres el único que no viene a saludar mi asombroso regreso, Russland?".

Rusia despegó sus ojos del cielo para mirarle. Esos ojos que no le permitían saber que demonios pensaba Iván.

De haber podido, se hubiese encontrado al gran Braginski hecho un manojo de nervios.

"No sabía que era una obligación" dijo tranquilamente, sin ironía.

"Hombre, después de la última vez, creo que sería lo mínimo."

"No me hables como si fueses un país. Ahora tienes menos autoridad que nunca" respondió el otro con un tono indiferente.

"Seguiré siendo un país te guste o no. Un país del pasado, de un grandioso pasado".

Iván lo miró en silencio, como queriendo averiguar algo. Se acercó hasta que estuvo muy cerca de la exnación. Este tragó saliva.

"Además, todo esto es tu culpa." Añadió en tono retador.

La mirada de Rusia se volvió afilada.

"¿Mi culpa?" preguntó en tono peligroso.

"Claro…ya ves, fue todo una perdida de tiempo. Ganaste, pero el niño* te hundió despúes. Y ni siquiera has podido librarte de mi".

"Cierto…es molesto" afirmó Rusia como planteándose matarlo ahí mismo. Gilbert lo desafío con la mirada.

Rusia encajó su mandíbula, mientras Prusia se tensaba más, si aquello era posible.

Aquella situación se parecía demasiado a…

"¿Sabes qué? Creo que podré aguantarlo. Aguanto a mi hermana, da?" respondió finalmente Rusia mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Gilbert abrió la boca, sorprendido. Y antes de que se diese cuenta, Rusia ya se había separado de él y volvía a mirar el cielo.

"Eh…"

"Así que добро пожаловать "añadió.

Gilbert entró en la casa un tanto aturdido, cuando se dio cuenta que Iván le había pasado algo por el cuello.

Era su cruz…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNEXO HISTÓRICO (*) para los que les interese:
> 
> 1*
> 
> Tras la Segunda Guerra Púnica entre el 218 a.C. y el 201 a. C. , se puede considerar la Península Ibérica sometida al poder de Roma.
> 
> Cayo Julio César venció al jefe Galo Vercingétorix en el año 51 a. C.,3 creando un colchón entre Roma y los pueblos germanos, que con sus migraciones acosaban Roma de forma periódica.
> 
> Como véis, si los consideramos hijos del Imperio, España sería el mayor.
> 
> 2*
> 
> La Batalla de Stalingrado fue un enorme, largo y sangriento enfrentamiento entre las fuerzas alemanas y los ejercitos soviéticos por el control de la cuidad de Sralingrado, actual Volgoglrado, entre el 23 de agosto de 1942 y febreo de 1943, durante el transcurso de la 2ºGM.
> 
> 3*
> 
> El 25 de diciembre , en el Kessel, murieron 1.280 soldados de frío y hambre. Para el año nuevo, los rusos montaron una serie de cocinas y realizaron fiestas en la orilla sur del Volga con el doble objetivo de celebrar el año y mortificar a los alemanes cercados.
> 
> 4*
> 
> Las tenazas soviéticas se cerraron en menos de 4 días de lucha. El 24 de noviembre ya era imposible fugarse de Stalingrado.
> 
> 5*
> 
> El alto mando alemán ordenó retirar el grueso del 6° Ejército desde Stalingrado por el sudoeste hacia el Don , y así evitar el encierro. Tal proyecto aún podría ejecutarse ya que había brechas importantes que aún no estaban cerradas, pero Hitler se negó a aceptar semejante solución y exigió a Paulus y sus hombres mantenerse en la ciudad conquistada mediante una contraorden directa, y tuvieron que volverse en una penosa retirada las vanguardias enviadas en dirección sudoeste.
> 
> 6*
> 
> La Invasión de Polonia en 1939 fue una acción militar de la Alemania Nazi encaminada a anexionarse el territorio polaco. La invasión, conocida técnicamente como «Operación Fall Weiss», se inició el a1 de septiembre de 1939 y las últimas unidades del ejército polaco se rindieron el 6 de octubre de ese mismo año.
> 
> No obstante, la caída de Polonia sería acelerada por la posterior invasión por la Unión Soviética el 17 de septiembre y la ausencia de ayuda de sus aliados Reino Unido y Francia.
> 
> 7*
> 
> Hitler era de nacionalidad Austriaca
> 
> 8*
> 
> El Anschluss (equivalente alemán: anexión ) supuso la incorporación de Austria a la Alemania Nazi en 1938 como una provincia del III Reich, pasando deÖsterreich a Ostmark (Marca del Este).
> 
> 9* y 10*
> 
> A partir de 1933, la recuperación de los territorios prusianos perdidos por el Tratado de Versalles se convirtió en uno de los pilares del gobierno nazi. El 24 de octubre de 1938, el Gobierno alemán solicitó a Varsovia la devolución de la Ciudad libre de Danzig (unida aduaneramente a Polonia) y el permiso para tender una línea férrea y una carretera a través del corredor polaco, bajo el estatuto de extraterritorialidad. Varsovia rechazó la solicitud y de esta forma se precipitó la invasión de Polonia el 1 de septiembre de 1939, lo que dio inicio a la 2ºGM.
> 
> Prusia subsiste como territorio autónomo bajo la República de Weimar hasta 1934, fin de la autonomía bajo el régimen nazi.
> 
> 11* El niño es américa, que ganó la Guerra Fría.
> 
> Se denomina Guerra Fría al enfrentamiento ideológico que tuvo lugar durante el siglo XX, desde 1947 con la lectura de la Doctrina Truman hasta el fin de la URSS (que empezó entre 1989 con la caída del muro de Berlín y terminó en 1991 con un golpe de Estado y la disolucion de la misma), entre los bloques occidental-capitalista liderado por EE UU, y oriental comunista liderado por la URSS.
> 
> Este enfrentamiento tuvo lugar a los niveles político, ideológico, económico, social, tecnológico, militar, informativo e incluso deportivo.
> 
> NOTA:
> 
> Républica de Weimar: fue el régimen político y, por extensión, el periodo histórico que tuvo lugar en Alemania tras su derrota al término de la 1ºGM y se extendió entre los años 1919 y 1933.
> 
> Si alguien se pregunta de que campos habla América, sí, son los de exterminio nazi
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capi. Un beso! :)


	28. Capítulo 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción útil: entschuldigung (al)- lo siento

6 DE AGOSTO DE 1806 *

El adolescente rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido al tiempo que sentía el cuchillo atravesarle, dejando escapar un grito ahogado.

Traición.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Él no podía hacerle aquello.

Buscó desesperadamente en los ojos amatistas de su amigo y protector algo, lo que fuese.

Este seguía inexpresivo, pero el filo del arma se hundió aún más en su estómago. Sus ojos se nublaron.

"No es nada personal, pequeño" oyó que decía una sombra detrás de Austria.

El hombre que había hablado aparentaba unos 40 años. Vestía un manto ricamente bordado con hilos de oro y plata que brillaron a la luz del candelabro cuando avanzó hacia ellos; su porte delataba su condición noble.

Un Habsburgo. Francisco II, heredero a la corona imperial.

"No me mires de esa forma. ¿No me digas que no te lo esperabas? Mírate. No sirves para nada. Apenas si puedes mantener la paz en tu territorio. Los Estados imperiales son más fuertes que tú" declaró.

Austria retiró el cuchillo de un golpe seco, desgarrándole más la piel, y se alejó poniéndose al lado de su jefe, sin apartar sus ojos de Heinrich.

Sacro Imperio Romano apretó los dientes.

Sabía a que se refería el hombre. Seguía aparentando unos 13 años, mientras que todos los demás países que vivían en su casa ya tenían el aspecto de hombres y mujeres; adultos hechos y derechos.

En especial Austria. Tan elegante, tan poderoso.

Tan respetado.

Heinrich se sentía débil desde hacía tiempo. Después de lo de Westfalia*, sabía perfectamente que dependía de Austria. Pero eso no le molestaba. Él y Hungría lo protegían, eran sus amigos. Le gustaba escuchar a Roderich al piano, disfrutaba de las charlas sobre arte y literatura que tenían los días de invierno, cerca de la chimenea; o ir a ver estrellas por las noches de verano junto a Hungría. Se sentía querido.

Sus piernas cedieron y cayó al piso, sujetándose torpemente a la mesa mientras se tapaba la herida. Un gritó de dolor escapó de sus labios.

"Me temo que eres más un problema que otra cosa. Napoleón avanza*, y nadie quiere tener que responsabilizarse de ti. Yo no quiero responsabilizarme de ti.* De ahora en adelante, los Habsburgo somos y seremos los dueños del gran imperio Austro-Húngaro.** Que los demás se las arreglen solos. "

"Cobarde" consiguió articular.

El Habsburgo no reaccionó.

"Tu final es penoso. Roderich, acaba con él. Adiós, Heinrich".

Sacro Imperio se levantó a duras penas. No iba a morir sin defenderse, eso lo tenía muy claro. Enfrentó la mirada de Roderich, tan serio como siempre, esperando a que él tomase la iniciativa.

"Vete" dijo entonces este con voz neutra.

"¿Qué?"

"No pienso matarte. Yo no soy un asesino" dijo en un tono tan neutro que no pudo saber si se refería a que era demasiado noble para algo tan vil o que él no quería hacerlo. Esperaba que fuese lo segundo.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, Austria se había acercado a él y le llevaba por un pasillo del que no conocía la existencia.

Roderich recorrió el pasadizo en silencio, un brazo del joven herido alrededor de los hombros, su agarre era firme. No cruzó su mirada.

Cuando llegaron al final, se encontraron con una puerta simple, de metal.

"No puedo ayudarte." declaró al tiempo que se desprendía. "Tengo que guardar las apariencias. Todavía no has sido oficialmente abolido, quizá…puedas sobrevivir. Suerte, Henrich".

Hacía ya varias horas que se había alejado de la casa de Roderich. No sabía donde estaba, no quería saberlo. Estaba perdiendo fuerzas muy rápido, su vientre seguía sangrando.

"Es inútil" pensó derrotado cuando tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces en el suelo. "Pronto se hará oficial la disolución del Imperio. Si no me desangro antes…probablemente desapareceré".

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Tenía miedo. No tenía miedo a morir, pero desaparecer…así, sin más, de repente, le asustaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

¿Porqué no quieres que formemos el Sacro Imperio juntos, dulce Italia?

Tú…¡no lo entiendes! El abuelo Roma también era poderoso, p-pero….era demasiado. Un día, desapareció. Tengo miedo, ve— ¡ No desaparezcas, por favor!

Te prometo que regresaré.

Estaré esperando, ve-.

Italia…

No podría cumplir su promesa.

Prusia sonrío triunfal.

Sí, ahora ya nadie podía dudar de su poderío. Se lo debía todo a Fritz, gracias a él tenía un territorio inmenso, se había vuelto fuerte, muy fuerte, y todo en apenas un siglo. Por supuesto todavía estaba el señorito podrido que le hacía sombra, pero su awesome persona acabaría algún día con él.

En cuanto a Francis, no le daba miedo. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Y ahora que el Sacro Imperio Romano había desaparecido, sus jefes no tenían que rendir cuentas a nadie.

Gilbert no había conocido nunca a Henrich, así que lo único que vio cuando volvía de su paseo a caballo fue un joven adolescente herido.

Fue como si una fuerza sobrehumana lo llevase hasta él. Supo en seguida que tenía que ocuparse de él. Era tan pequeño, tan frágil…como un pollito. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba SU ayuda.

El mismo lo cargó en sus brazos, pese a las insistencias de todos los sirvientes, lo llevó a casa y empezó a curarle.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un pollito que lo miraba curioso. Estaba en una habitación espaciosa, amueblada con bastante lujo pero poco gusto. Descansaba sobre un mullido colchón.

Miró curioso a los lados. ¿Desde cuando estaba allí?

"Ah, has despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Prusia una hora más tarde cuando entró en la habitación. Allí estaba el pequeño país que estaba a su cargo, jugando con Gilbird que piaba alegremente.

"B-bien gracias."

"Me alegra oírlo. Veo que has conocido a Gilbird."

"Per-perdone. ¿Qu-quién es usted?" Gilbert sonrío dulcemente, ese niño era su debilidad.

"¿No sabes quién eres, verdad?" le preguntó pasando suavemente una mano por sus rubia cabeza.

El chico negó lentamente. "Sé que represento al pueblo alemán".

Prusia se arrodilló a su lado. Sí, mientras el chico había estado inconsciente, había entendido. Con la caída del Sacro Imperio, los alemanes por fin podían tener su propio país. Había pasado una semana desde que ese pueblo del oeste le había pedido a su jefe ayuda. El pequeño Alemania estaba ahora bajo la protección del Reino de Prusia.*

Porqué ese chico era Alemania, él lo sentía. Sus palabras lo confirmaban.

"Exacto. Yo soy tu grandioso hermano, Prusia. Pero puedes llamarme Gilbert."

"¿Mi hermano?" preguntó el pequeño extrañado.

"Sí. No te preocupes, yo me voy a ocupar de ti. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, ¿me oyes, Ludwig? Siempre".

Alemania….Alemania.

"Austria te llama. Debemos de estar llegando a Madrid"

Silencio.

"¿Qué te ocurre Alemania? Creía que querías ver a Gilbert".

"Me mintió"

"¿Qué?"

"Él me mintió, me dijo que siempre estaría a mi lado".

"Tu tampoco guardaste mi palabra. Le prometiste a Italia que volverías"

¡Alemania, despierta!

"¿Austria? Perdona, me he quedado dormido"

"Estamos a punto de aterrizar, llegaremos a casa de Antonio en una hora" explicó el aristócrata con elegancia, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

El alemán lo observó. Parecía tranquilo, como siempre, pero Alemania supuso que probablemente estaría nervioso.

Ya empezaban a conocerse lo suficiente.

Intentó adivinar cual habían sido los auténticos sentimientos de Austria cuando lo apuñaló tiempo atrás. Se preguntó como había podido mantener esa cara de tranquilidad cuando lo vio al lado de Gilbert. No dudaba de que Austria lo había reconocido, al igual que Hungría. Tendría que hablar con ellos de eso.

"Deutscland, ¿hay alguna razón por la que me miras de esa manera?"

"¡Oh! Oh…ejem, entschuldigung. Creo que pensaba en otras cosas"

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

El rubio asintió.

"Es normal que estés nervioso. Tranquilo, estamos contigo"

Alemania solo pudo llevarse la mano a la cruz que llevaba al cuello, esa que le había regalado su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANEXO HISTÓRICO(*) para mentes curiosas
> 
> 1* y 5* El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, fue una agrupación política ubicada en la Europa occidental y central, cuyo ámbito de poder recayó en el emperador romano germánico desde la Edad Media hasta inicios de la Edad Contemporánea. Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico desapareció el 6 de agosto de 1806 cuando Francisco II renunció a la corona imperial para mantenerse únicamente como emperador austriaco.
> 
> 2* Tras la Paz de Westfalia de 1648, empezó el declive del Imperio.
> 
> 3* Desde hacía tiempo la suerte del Sacro Imperio estaba asociada a la situación de Austria-Hungría, de su casa reinante, los Habsburgo, y de la postura que asumieran los demás cuerpos políticos del imperio frente a ésta.
> 
> 4* Las guerras napoleónicas y el consiguiente establecimiento de la Confederación del Rhin demostraron la debilidad del Sacro Imperio, el cual se convirtió en un conjunto incapaz de actuar.
> 
> ** NOTA: el imperio austro-hungaro no se formó hasta 1867, tras el compromiso Austro-hungaro que reconocía al reino de Hungría como una entidad autónoma dentro del Imperio de Austria, a partir de ese momento denominado Imperio austrohúngaro.
> 
> Así que aquí aún no están casados, pero pasan tiempo juntos.
> 
> 6* Tras abdicar el último monarca del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, se inició, en los antiguos estados que lo componían, una dispar búsqueda por crear un estado nacional alemán unificado. La cuestión territorial se debatía entre la creación de una «gran Alemania», que incluyese los territorios germano-fonos austriacos o una «pequeña Alemania», formada exclusivamente por otros estados. A esta disyuntiva se sumaba la cuestión institucional sobre el reparto de poder entre el pueblo y la corona.
> 
> Este hecho planteó la solución de la «pequeña Alemania», en la forma de un imperio bajo la hegemonía del Reino de Prusia, la otra potencia germana emergente e integrante del Sacro Imperio.
> 
> Lo de que SIR fuese llamado Heinrich no es idea mía, lo leí en un fic y me gustó. Ludwig es el nombre que le da Gilbert.


	29. Capítulo 28

6 DE MAYO DE 2000

Romano gruño por lo bajo mientras pasaba la escoba por la sala de recepción, la de los 350 m2.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habían escuchado la proposición de América de organizar la recepción esa misma tarde? Los países llegaban a las 8 y todavía quedaba mucho.

¡Él pensaba que nunca más tendría que ocuparse de la casa de España!

Si tan solo los demás no hiciesen tanto ruido...

"America, you bloody kid! ¿Puedes explicarme que hacen aquí todos estos petardos?"

"But Iggy, it'll be funny! ¡En casa los utilizamos; son fuegos artificiales!"

"¡Sois unos salvajes! La reunión de esta noche es algo elegante, solemne…"

"Eres un viejo aguafiestas y anticuado que no sabe divertirse"

"WHAT?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar! NO PIENSO REGALARTE 10.000 TULIPANES PARA DECORAR TU SALÓN!"

"¡Oh vamos hermano! No te hará daño….tienes un montón"

"¡Emma! ¿Por qué siempre le defiendes? "

"¡Por favor, Holanda! Los claveles que encargué no llegarán a tiempo, y solo tú puede salvarme"

"Suelta mi pierna… ¡No lloriquees! Estás siendo ridículo"

"¡Lars, eres estúpido! Me voy a ayudar a Francis con la cocina"

"¡Bélgica, no! Ajjjj…¡está bien! Pero que conste que lo hago por Gilbert y Ludwig y…"

"¡Síííííííííííííí!"

"¡Qué…no me abraces! ¡Emma, SOCORRO!"

"¿O sea, digo, sabes que estos manteles fucsia irían mucho mejor? ¡Dan un toque sofisticado, es decir, son una monada!"

"¡Pero Polonia! Acabo de poner a más de 100 mesas los manteles color anís bordados de rosa pálido que me dijiste…."

"¡Hay, Liet! ¡Eres un quejica! "

Sí, Romano estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza, y eso que Veneciano no estaba allí para marearlo. No se creía capaz de soportar las quejas de Toris.

Pero lo que Lituania tuviese que decir nunca lo sabría, ya que sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el gran estruendo que venía del pasillo.

CRASH.

Algo grande, pesado y de cristal acababa de caer. Algo caro. Y las voces se elevaron aún más.

"Mais bordel, c'est quoi ce boucan?!"

"What was that?"

"¡Lo siento! Yo no quería-señor Rusia, no me castigue"

"¡MI LAMPARA DE CRISTAL!"

"Letonia, lo que acabas de hacer está mal, lo sabes, da?"

"E-es qu-que pesaba mucho y c-como e-el señor Rusia no quería ayudarme…"

"¡Letonia!" gritó Estonia asustado

"¿Acaso me estás culpando? Kolkolkol"

"¿Es que nadie piensa en mi lámpara de cristal?"

"¡YA BASTA!"

Gilbert paseó su mirada por el jardín. La luz era cada vez más tenue, señal de que la noche estaba cerca, pero no hacía frío. Una bonita tarde primavera. Los rayos se filtraban por las ramas de arboles otorgando luminosidad y calor a la casa, un lugar harmonioso ahora que los gritos habían cesado desde hacía tiempo.

Su primo Westfalia se había encargado de organizarlos.

Era en esas ocasiones que se veía que ambos eran de la misma familia. Westfalia era como Alemania.

Sintió como su corazón se encogía.

Alemania.

Respiró profundamente, se ahogaba.

Dado que se había pasado la noche anterior en vela, se había ido a la cama poco después de hablar con Rusia. Se había quedado dormido al instante.

Una noche tranquila, silenciosa. Una noche sin sueños.

Pero ahora estaba despierto.

No entendía por qué se sentía así. Por suerte para él, la idea de Estados Unidos y Malta de llamar a aquellos que podían ayudarle a recuperar la memoria—ellos no sabían que ya la había recuperado—aunque inútil, le había ahorrado encontrarse con todos de un tirón.

Sin duda, la cara de sorpresa de Holanda era lo más divertido que Antonio y él habían visto.

Por no hablar de Polonia que no se cansaba de frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un espejismo.

También había sido agradable ver que Westfalia le tenía más aprecio del que él pensaba.

Eso y que habían sido una gran ayuda con la preparación de la recepción, pese a la lámpara destrozada, las cacerolas rotas y las cortinas quemadas.

"¿Admirando el paisaje español, mon ami?"

"Ah, Francis. No te había oído llegar"

"Llevas todo el día aquí fuera. Apenas si nos has ayudado"

"Yo…"

"Tranquilo. Nadie te iba a exigir que lo hicieses. A lo que me refiero es ¿preparado?"

Gilbert cerró los ojos.

"A ton avis?" le preguntó en francés, agradeciendo así a su amigo que fuese directo al grano.

« Nein. » respondió el otro en alemán.

« Nein. Ich habe….ich habe Angst, Francis »

"¿Tu grandiosa persona, asustada?" se burló el galo.

"Mira como me rio"

"Hey, tranqui Gil. Todo va a estar bien" le dijo el otro cariñosamente pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

Gilbert no se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba.

¿Y si Ludwig reacciona como tú?


	30. Capítulo 29

La casa de Antonio estaba a rebosar de gente, y todavía faltaban muchos países.

Los camareros iban de un lado al otro del salón, tendiendo exquisitos canapés a los invitados, ofreciéndoles copas del mejor vino.

Todo estaba preparado al detalle. Tulipanes de variados colores habían sido sabiamente dispuestos por toda la casa, aportando un toque único al lugar.

En el jardín, el escenario sobre que los protagonistas de la contienda (Aliados y Eje) harían sus discursos.

Luego se guardarían 3 minutos de silencio en consideración por las víctimas.

Los fuegos de artificio iluminarían la noche.

Finalmente, los políticos pasarían al despacho a hablar, mientras los países bailarían y se divertirían.

La música, las voces de la gente llegaban hasta la calle, donde un pequeño grupo de personas elegantemente vestidos se había detenido.

"Parece que ya han llegado la mayoría de los países…debemos ser de los últimos. Sin embargo, son las ocho menos diez" comentó Suiza mirando su fantástico Rolex de oro y frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba llegar tarde.

"Es extraño aru. ¿Tu que opinas Japón?" preguntó Yao "¡Japón!" Exclamó al ver que el menor ya se había metido en la casa.

A China le intrigaba aquello Él y los demás asiáticos no habían hecho preguntas cuando el nipón les había pedido ayuda, pero ALGO pasaba, sobre todo que los occidentales parecían nerviosos.

"¿No deberíamos ir con él?" preguntó tímidamente Liechtenstein.

Dicho y hecho, Taiwán fue la primera en ir a buscar a Kiku, seguida por los demás. El suizo se mordió el labio inferior y se giró para mirar a Alemania.

Este miraba fijamente la casa y no parecía dispuesto a moverse.

" Ve-Queste ben Germania? "preguntó inquieto Venezziano mirando a SU alemán.

En ese momento Austria le puso una mano en el hombro al italiano.

"Italien, creo que será mejor que Vash, Lily y tú vayáis yendo".

Suiza asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo.

"Ma Austria, voglio essere con Germania!" exclamó Feliciano al ver que Alemania seguía sin reaccionar.

"No te preocupes, Italien" dijo entonces la dulce voz de Liechtenstein, cogiendo al italiano por la mano y tirando suavemente de él. Venezziano no estaba del todo convencido, pero ya estaban cerca de la puerta.

"Solo no tardes mucho, Osterreich" pidió Vash, y siguió a su hermana.

Una vez solos, el aristócrata se ajustó las gafas con el dedo y cruzó los brazos delante del pecho. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Alemania respondió a la pregunta muda del austriaco.

"¿Y si es un error?"

Austria abrió los ojos, satisfecho. De un gesto de cabeza le instó a que siguiera.

"¿Y si me he precipitado? España puede haberse puesto enfermo, y quizá yo solo oí lo que deseaba oír. No sería la primera vez que Hungría hace cosas raras y en cuanto a lo de Kiku puede ser una idea estúpida de América "soltó Alemania de un tirón.

Sujetaba con fuerza su cruz en un puño y tenía los ojos cerrados, temblaba ligeramente.

La brisa movía sus cabellos, deshaciendo su perfecto peinado.

En aquél momento no quedaba nada del hombre fuerte, decidido y autoritario en que se había convertido, Austria solo podía ver un joven asustado, alguien que había sufrido, un chico que necesitaba a su familia.

Heinrich.

El moreno se abofeteó mentalmente, no era el momento. El ya no merecía ser alguien tan cercano, hacía tiempo que perdió el derecho a ser parte de su familia. Gilbert le había remplazado y eso no tenía vuelta atrás. Ahora la otra nación era su igual. Necesitaba un consejo objetivo.

"¿Casualidad? Yo no creo en ella y tu tampoco, Alemania".

"Pero si crees que Gilbert este vivo."

Austria se pasó una mano por el pelo, no era tan simple.

"No te he contado nunca como conocí a Preussen, ¿verdad?"

Alemania le miró extrañado, no entendía la pregunta.

"Digamos simplemente que tu hermano es sinónimo de sorpresa. De todas formas, tienes que entrar en esa casa. La conmemoración, ¿recuerdas? No pierdes nada."

Más te vale estar ahí dentro, obaka-san.

Alemania asintió. No estaba más tranquilo, pero al menos había encontrado un argumento para entrar de una buena vez en aquella casa

Justó cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, oyó la voz de Austria a sus espaldas.

"Y para responder a tu pregunta, no sería la primera vez que veo a alguien volver de entre los muertos".

Alemania fue a darse la vuelta, pero alguien tiró de él hacia dentro.


	31. Capítulo 30

Sin saber como, Alemania se encontró en medio del salón. Aturdido por el calor, el número de países, el ruido, buscó desesperadamente quién le había llevado allí.

Y entonces lo vio. En lo alto de las escaleras acababa de aparecer el anfitrión, y a su lado, hablando con el como si tal cosa y con Hungría cogida del brazo, iba…

No oyó el grito de sorpresa de Venezziano, o la exclamación de China. No oyó los murmullos sorprendidos de muchos, ni vio la sonrisa emocionada de aquellos que ya lo sabían. No se dio cuenta que de repente todos se hicieron a un lado, abriendo un pasillo hacia donde estaba el albino.

En unos pocos segundos la sala se había quedado en silencio.

De haber estado atento, se hubiese dado cuenta que Gilbert no estaba tan animado como parecía, que en realidad estaba nervioso, hablando precipitadamente con Antonio para relajarse. Que Hungría no bajaba tranquilamente apoyada en él sino que le agarraba firmemente del brazo para infundirle valor.

Cuando solo hubo silencio, Gilbert comprendió que había esperado demasiado para encarrar a los invitados y buscar a su hermano.

Cuando el ruido cesó, miró instintivamente hacia abajo, y no pudo evitar la sorpresa:

"West?!"


	32. Capítulo 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALLEMÁN: Bist du verrückt, oder? Halt! = ¿estás loco o qué? ¡para ya!
> 
> Du bist hier. Du lebst = Estás aquí. Estás vivo.
> 
> ANNEXO HISTÓRICO : está vez leedlo todos, es necesario para comprender, por eso lo pongo al principio.
> 
> (1)* La républica de Weimar fue el régimen que sucedió al II Reich trás la 1º Guerra Mundial, impuesto por los vencedores por el tratado de Versailles, se trata de un sistema democrático, como podéis imaginar. Solo que tras la Gran Guerra, media europa está destruida, y el tratado no solo impone el régimen. Alemania es acusada como siendo la principal causante de la guerra, la culpable (como si una guerra no se hiciese a dos bandos, si queréis mi opinión). En consecuencia, Alemania carga con los gastos de reconstrucción (que si no recuerdo terminó de pagar hace un par de años -por increíble que parezca), por lo que se endeuda. Además de eso, se prohíbe el ejercito alemán, así como la fabricación de armas, gran parte del territorio alemán es repartido entre los vencedores (excepto Italia, pese a que debería haber recibido lo prometido). Por si eso no fuera poco, las democracias son todavía frágiles en europa, que tiene una larga tradición monárquica-esto no es USA- y el comunismo se extiende desde Rusia, pero eso está muy mal visto por numerosos sectores de la sociedad, como el ejercito; que acusa a los representantes de la República -en gran parte socialistas, pero no todos- de haber traicionado a Alemania al firmar el armisticio, cuando en realidad no tenían los medios de combatir los tanques americanos (y lo sabían). Por lo tanto, la población va desarrollando un sentimiento generalizado de rencor hacia el gobierno, mientras que los militares ganan un estatus de héroes traicionados. Además hay crisis, por el endeudamiento y la destrucción, lo que permite que se desarrolle un sentimiento de desconfianza hacia los países extranjeros. Los soldados (como en el resto de países), han vuelto totalmente traumatizados de esa "guerra distinta a las demás" lo que aumenta el rencor y el miedo. No menos importante, se aspiran a valores tradicionales (dado la gran influencia de Prusia, cuyo jefe era un soberano absolutista) y empiezan las revueltas y los enfrentamientos entre los obreros y los más conservadores. Es en este ambiente que el Nazismo, que pretende -y digo bien pretende porque no tiene ninguna base política, solo se construye sobre dogmas-instaurar un régimen que salve al ciudadano de la amenaza del comunismo y recobre el explendor que la democracia no puede dar, crece. A todo esto se refiere Lud.
> 
> (2)*Así que no es de extrañar que en 1923, se lleve a cabo un golpe de estado contra la républica (Putch de Munich), que sin embargo fracasa.

"¡West! ¡No, espera! No hagas eso…"

La mano de Gilbert golpeo la de su hermano, mandando lejos el trozo de cristal.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Bist du verrückt, oder? Halt!" le gritó mientras le sujetaba los brazos. Alemania, mucho más fuerte se separó de él.

"No me digas qué tengo que hacer…¡no puedes entenderlo! No puedes entender el dolor de mi pueblo, el miedo, el odio que crece. ¡Me voy a volver loco!" gritó Ludwig.

Sus muñecas sangraban abundantemente, allí donde el menor se había mutilado. Intento de suicidio….de haber sido humano, ya estaría muerto.

"Estoy cansado. La crisis, las deudas, las prohibiciones, la vigilancia constante, las revueltas, la violencia, el rencor. *"

Gilbert lo abrazó con fuerza.

En los años que siguieron, no tuvo tiempo de volver a abrazarlo.

Era el 9 de noviembre de 1923*.

Quizá por ello, Ludwig sintió como se quedaba sin respiración cuando el abrazo de su hermano le tomo desprevenido. Gilbert casi le había tirado al suelo.

"West. West, West, West…."

Por una vez fue Gilbert el que parecía en estado de shock. Su hermano. Sabía que se iba a rencontrar con él, pero hacía tanto…

La voz de Gilbert cesó, pero Ludwig sintió perfectamente como su traje se estaba empapado allí donde Gilbert había apoyado su frente. Sus rodillas temblaron y calló aferrándose al albino.

« Du bist hier. Du lebst. » soltó con voz ronca. Gilbert no respondió, todas las lágrimas que había intentado retener frente a los demás salieron a flote.

Eran lágrimas de tristeza, de alivio, de alegría. Por su hermano, pero también por España, Francia, Hungría y los demás.

Nadie se atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo, hasta que cierto italiano no aguantó más.

"Prussia!" exclamó Venezziano feliz, y corrió a abrazar a los dos germanos.

Aquello lo desencadenó. España, Romano, Francia, Japón, Hungría, Liechtenstein, Westfalia, Suiza, Canadá y hasta Austria, todos corrieron a abrazar o al menos tocar al amigo perdido.

En un rincón apartado Rusia empezó a aplaudir y todos los demás le siguieron. Bélgica y Malta reían y Holanda silbaba. América, emocionado ante todo aquello no paraba de reír(mas fuerte que los demás, of course ) ; decir que era de película y abrazar a Inglaterra al que por una vez no le importó estar delante de todos.

Poco a poco solo se oyeron risas, llantos de felicidad, la música volvió a sonar.

Mientras Polonia empezaba a explicar a su manera a unos muy atónitos asiáticos como aquello era posible, los hijos de Antonio, contagiados por ver a su padre más feliz de lo normal (entiéndase, México del Norte, Argentina y Perú), o enternecidos al ver las lágrimas caer de sus ojos esmeralda (Chile y otros muchos), que estaban invitados por ser familia del anfritión, corrieron a encender los fuegos. O mejor dicho, Martín y Juan se lanzaron al jardín tan rápido como pudieron y antes de que Itzel pudiese detenerlos el cielo se iluminó.

Fue una de las noches más bonitas de la vida de Gilbert.


	33. Capítulo 32: EPÍLOGO

Epilogo: 2000, NOCHE VIEJA.

Un chico albino que no aparentaba más de 20 años paseaba lo largo de la avenida en Viena. La ciudad estaba preciosa, había nevado pero no hacía especialmente frío. La tarde caía tiñendo el cielo de colores cálidos, y cálidas eran las sonrisas de aquellos que cruzaba.

Familias enteras con sus hijos, niños y adolecentes que reían, matrimonios jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que se paseaban cogidos de la mano, celebrando un año más.

Todos se dirigían a casa. Todos menos Gilbert. Sabía que aquello no les iba a gustar a los demás, pero no tenía otra opción.

Siguió caminando con calma, pensando en aquellos últimos meses. ¿Cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin verles, sin saber?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez. Ahora que había recuperado a sus seres queridos, no podía imaginar una vida sin ellos. Incluso aquellos que no eran sus amigos, el simple hecho de saber que ahí, en alguna parte había otros como él con los que podía hablar, con los que compartía su naturaleza; era algo sin lo que no podía vivir.

Sus pasos lo habían guiado fuera de la ciudad. A unos cuantos metros estaba uno de los numerosos puentes bajo los cuales corría silencioso y elegante el Danubio.

Viendo que no había nadie, se apoyó y miró hacia abajo. Pese a que no estaba congelado, Gilbert sabía lo peligroso que podía ser ese río azul. La corriente era muy fuerte, te arrastraba sin piedad, y para cuando te intentaban ayudar, ya habías cogido una hipotermia o te habías ahogado.

Recordaba todos los soldados que habían muerto así, delante de sus ojos, cada vez que afrontaba al austriaco.

Una llamada lo tiró de sus reflexiones.

"Diga"

"¿Prusia, tío, que haces? La fiesta está a punto de empezar. Ya sabes como es Roderich, no soporta que nada se salga fuera de lo planeado."

"Pues lo siento, el señorito se va a tener que aguantar, porque no sé cuando voy a volver".

"Quoi? ¿De que demonios hablas Gilbert? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¡No te muevas! No vas a ir a ninguna parte y…"

"¡Mierda!Calmate Francis, no me jodas. Pareces mi hermano. ¿Dejad de preocuparos, vale? Me agobiáis".

"Mmm…Excuse-moi, me he pasado"

"Sí tío, no es awesome. Pero eh, sé que no podéis vivir sin mi grandiosa presencia" añadió luego con humor.

"Dime al menos que le digo a los demás. Especialmente a Ludwig. Por el momento parece encantando hablando con su prometido y no quiero estropearle el momento a la italiana"

"Oye, el que se ha vuelto súper-cercano a él desde que fundasteis la Unión Europea eres tú, así que invéntate algo. "

Y colgó. Había llegado el momento.

"Empezaba a creer que no vendríais" se dirigió a las personas que tenía frente a él. Hombres y mujeres de aspecto variado.

"Tienes que entender que esto no es fácil para muchos de nosotros. Nos habíamos resignado." soltó un tanto a la defensiva una mujer de rasgos orientales, largo pelo castaño y ojos chocolate.

"Tranquila, Sherezade. Discúlpala Gilbert, Anatolia es algo impulsiva." Se disculpó formalmente un hombre rubio cuyo largo cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta.

Gilbert miró al que había hablado con el ceño fruncido. Su padre…se le hacía tan raro. Aunque podía recordar haber pasado tiempo junto a él, siendo muy niño, habían necesitado varios meses para aprender a conocerse de nuevo.

Despúes de lo que le había costado encontrarlos, convencerlos, no iba a cambiar de opinión. Aquello era lo correcto.

"¿No me digáis que vais a echaros atrás?" se dirigió a la mujer " ¿Acaso no quieres ver a Turquía?".

"¿Como te atreves?" se indignó esta. Al parecer era susceptible. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Gilbert simplemente se dió la vuelta y empezó a andar.

MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE

"¿Dónde estabas?" casi gritó Hungría. Gilbert esquivó por los pelos la cacerola que se abatía sin piedad sobre su cabeza.

La chica intentó golpearle de nuevo, y el albino tuvo que sujetarle los brazos, lo que no fue tarea fácil, ya que la chica forcejeaba mientras le soltaba todos los insultos que se le ocurrían.

Ni que decir que Prusia no tardo en responderla y ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea.

"Ya basta. Dejad de pelearos, es infantil. ¿Qué hacías obaka-san? Tienes suerte de que nadie más se haya dado cuenta de que no estabas. "

Gilbert se sonrojó incómodo, pero lo oculto bajo un aire de indiferencia.

En realidad, había esperado esfumarse discretamente. En las grandes fiestas como aquella se reunían TODOS los países…más de 200. ¿Quién iba a darse cuenta de su ausencia?

Demasiadas personas al parecer.

Claro que el ex-matrimonio había tardado lo suyo en realizar que Glbert no estaba, ambos demasiado ocupados bailando y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

Pero eso Prusia no tenía por qué saberlo.

Decidiendo que no tenía que dar explicaciones, el albino se metió en el palacio, seguido de sus acompañantes.

Al fondo, cerca de una ventana se encontraban Feliciano, Ludwig, Japón, Taiwan y Grecia.

"Sí. Hable con Roderich, que me confirmo que yo era el Sacro Imperio Romano. En cuanto lo supe fui a ver a Italia…" explicaba Ludwig a Grecia.

"¡Y Alemania y yo nos vamos a casar! Ve-¡ti amo, Germania!". Exclamo el italiano tirándose a su cuello, haciendo que el alemán se pusiese rojo.

"¡Que gran noticia! Felicidades" comentó alguien con tono divertido.

Cuatro palabras que hicieron que Feliciano se paralizase.

Aquella voz…se dio la vuelta muy rápido. Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero su hermano que acababa de atravesar el salón corriendo lo cortó.

"¿¡Abuelo Roma!?" exclamó el mayor de los gemelos.

"Gupta, cariño, cuanto has crecido"

"¿Mamá?"

"Antonio, Marco, mis pequeños"

"¡Marco, es Hispania, es nuestra madre!"

"Iván…veo que has sabido cuidar de tus hermanas, me alegro"

"Papá…"

Gilbert sonrío satisfecho, y sin hacer ruido desapareció por el marco de la puerta dispuesto a ir a casa, agotado. Antes de salir, lanzó un último vistazo a todos sus amigos.

Y se adentró en la noche de Dicembre.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: Anatolia (o Asia Menor) correspondía en gran parte a Turquía .
> 
> Los reviews se agradecen, pese a que sea el fin.
> 
> Espero que hayáis difrutado esta historia leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribirla.
> 
> Un beso y hasta la próx.


End file.
